Złodziejska Banda
by General TigerDragon
Summary: Historia lubi się powtarzać! Tajemnicza grupa o nazwie Klaww Gaang ukradła części Clockwerk, do tego jeszcze Carmelita ma nowego partnera w postaci pięknej i tajemniczej Constably Neyla, która ma jakiś dziwny wpływ na Alex. W wyniku obrotu zdarzeń, Alex zostaje podwójnym agentem Interpolu. Sam przez to nie wie po czyjej jest stronie. To samo tyczy jego nowych uczuć. (Alex X Neyla)
1. Chapter 1

**SLY COOPER 2: ZŁODZIEJSKA BANDA**

Rozdział 1

2 lata później, chwila obecna -

\- Alex -

Ah ... Nadal aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że długi koszmar naszych przodków się skończył. Po tym jak pokonaliśmy ze Sly Clockwerk i zrzuciliśmy jego martwe szczątki wprost do ognistego serca wulkanu. Od tego wydarzenia mineły dwa długie spokojne lata. Teraz nie pracuje już w Interpol jako porucznik, ale jako członek Cooper Gaang i jesteśmy razem ze Sly i chłopakami największym utrapieniem dla Carmelita, choć ona też chce mnie wsadzić za kratki, a w Interpol zyskałem przydomek Alex – zdrajca. Ironia, co nie. Z wysoko szanowanego oficera policji stałem najbardziej poszukiwanym bandytą na świecie, razem z bratem. Po tym, co zdarzyło w przeszłości wybaczyliśmy sobie wszystko i obaj robiliśmy największe akcję godne największych superzłodziei. Okazało się też, że nie byłem ostatnim Winchester na świecie. Miałem też dużą liczbe krewnych z bocznych czy dalekich gąłęzii, którzy żyli długo w ukryciu aż do pokonania przez Sly i mnie „Starożytnego Przekleństwa Przodków" czyli Clockwerk, mogli wreszcie wyjść z ukrycia jako tajne bractwo „Białej Gwiazdy", które żyło w ukryciu od czasów starożytnych i było powiązanych z Przymierzem Braterstwa między klanami – Winchester i Cooper. Po tym jak zniszczyliśmy Clockwerk ujawnili się światu, gdzie później mogli żyć dzieląc się swoim osiągnięciami i ukrytymi sekretami swoich przodków, ale tylko tych, które oni uważali za najbardziej odpowiednie do rozwoju świata. Dzięki czemu świat poszedł do przodu o kilka lat, ja też na tym skorzystałem, bo jako członek Rady Białej Gwiazdy miałem ochrone prawną, więc nie mogłem trafić bezpośrednio do paki, chyba, że złapano mnie na gorącym uczynku. Choć Carmelita wiele razy mnie łapała w niektórych miejscach poza takimi do których doszło do kradzieży, od razu byłem wypuszczany albo z braku dowodów albo wpłacano kaucje! Carmelita nie była z tego powodu zadowolona, że jej kochany brat wrócił na drogę przestępstwa. Nie mogłem jej winić, bo tego jak przestałem pracować w policji i tak dalej, nie brała żadnego partnera, żeby pracować solo. Oczywiście Sly za to najbardziej się obrywało, bo jego obwiniała, że mnie przeciągnął na złą strone. W sumie to było zabawne, że oboje tak na siebie działali, ale jak obiecałem Charles, że będę miał oko na siostre. Nie zapominałem, żeby wysłać jej kartek świąteczną lub czasami pojawiać się w jej miejscu pracy, choć było to ryzykowne, bo mogłem zostać nakryty przez innych stróżów prawa, ale nie przeszkadza mi to, aby móc trochę porozmawiać z nią. Nasze relacje nie zmieniły się ani trochę, choć mówiła, żebym trzymał się z daleka od kłopotów, bo w końcu zamknie mnie za kratkami. Cóż, może ona pomażyć, ale kocham te impulsywną lisice jak ona tak troszczy się jak starsza siostra. Eh... ale pomimo tego wszystkiego. Jak przywróceniu w końcu honoru przodką, pomszczeniu naszych ojców ze Sly, odzyskanie Thievus Racconus, zniszczeniu Clockwerk, mogłem już cieszyć się pełnią życia o jakim zawsze marzyłem ja, mój tata czy dziadek, ale czuje jakiś niedosyt. Eeh... Jak mam się cieszyć z tego wszystkiego, co mam, skoro nie mam z kim, swojej drugiej połowy, to znaczy nie mam własnego zaintersowania do płci przeciwnej, jednym słowem, nie mam własnej dziewczyny, która zapełni te głęboką pustkę w moim sercu i nie pomogła mi utrzymać ciągu mojej linii. Przyznam się jednak, że kiedyś miałem pewne zainteresowanie do pewnej dziewczyny, antropomorficznej dziewczyny tygrysa bengalskiego indyjskiego pochodzenia, planowałem ją zwerbować za rozmową z Inspector Barkley do pracy w Interpol, kiedy jeszcze tam pracowałem, ale teraz to wydaje się tylko palącym złudzieniem.

Zaraz ... palącym? Aaaaa!

Chwila obecna -

„Aaaa!" krzyknął Alex z bólu, kiedy poparzył sobie palce od gorącego strumienia lasera, kiedy pracował z Bentley przy jednym ich projekcie.

„Alex, mówiłem, żebyś uważał, kiedy używasz lasera!" Bentley skarcił go, kiedy klęczał na krześle po drugiej stronie nad jakimś skomplikowanym układem scalonym.

„Puff ... puff, puff ... Sam to zauważyłem, a raczej poczułem, stary!" Alex powiedział, machając ręką od małego poparzenia.

„Mogło się to skończyć utratą palców niż tylko drobnym poparzeniem!" Zauważył mały żółw podając apteczke. Alex wziął ją od niego.

„Tak, masz rację!" Alex odparł chłodząc najpierw rane w zimnej wodzie, za nim ją opatrzył.

„Lubisz bawić się ogniem, co, bracie!" Sly skomentował żartem, który siedział wygodnie w fotelu z nogami na stole i rękoma za głową.

„Hahaha ... Bardzo śmieszne, Sly!" Alex odpowiedział sarkastycznie. „Lepiej uważaj, bo z twojej kity ... eeee?"

„Brak pomysłu?" Sly żartował dalej.

„ A niech tego nadentego wesołka, zawsze ma jakąś zabawną riposte, kiedy ja nie mam nic, aby mu odpowiedzieć!" Alex mruczał wkurzony mając ręce za plecami, kiedy sprawdzał z Bentley czy nic nie uszkodził, zanim wrócili do pracy. Po paru godzina Bentley zamknął obudowe.

„Dobra, gotowe!" Powiedział, kiedy skończyli.

„Ok, sprawdźmy, czy zadziała?" Alex stwierdził zdejmując płachte. „AISHA!"

Alex woła do ekranu małego komputera wbudowanego w mankiet swojej lewej rękawicy, którą stworzył. Ekran zaświecił się łagodnym błękitnym blaskiem ukazując twarz ludzkiej kobiety ze świecącymi lekko białymi oczami, gdzie były też widoczne jej źrenice, oraz białe krótkie wlosy do policzków świecące jak oczy. Uśmiechneła się na powitanie.

„System operacyjny jest w pełni gotowy do testu, Alex!" Aisha powiedziała łagodnym, ciepłym skomputeryzowanym głosem. „Rozpoczynamy?"

Spytała ukazując coś, co wyglądało na pociemniały obraz deski przypominającej dużego nietoperza, kiedy jej twarz była po lewej stronie.

„Tak, zaczynamy!" Alex odpowiedział.

„Wzywam moduł podstawowy!" Aisha rzekła poruszając swoimi cyber ustami. Tuż przy ścianie uniosła się mała deska, która przyleciała mijając Sly zaciekawionego. Deska pojawiła się tuż przed stojącymi na wprost Alex i Bentley zniżając pułap łacząc się dokładnie z tym, co znajdowało na stole.

„Konfiguruje ustawienia ... sychronizacja?" Aisha powiedziała, mówiąc , co jest potrzebne.

„Dobra, mam to!" Bentley powiedział siedząc przed laptopem wpisując kod ustawień.

„Rozpoczynam przegląd wszystkich układów!" Aisha oznajmiła ukazyjąc jak obraz zaczął nabierać kolorów od lewej strony ukazując wszystkie aktywne najważniejsze układy projektu.

„Przegląd zakończyny!" Oznajmia, kiedy skończyła.

„Transmisja?" Aisha zakomunikowała.

„Ok!" Alex odparł, naciskając przycisk na klawiaturze mankietu.

„Energia przesyłana! System?" Cyber dziewczyna powiedziała, pytając też.

„Podłączony!" Alex oznamił naciskając Enter. Przedmiot zaczął cały dygotać budząc się do życia. Sly leżąc w fotelu usiadł normalnie teraz skupiając się bardziej.

„Gotowi do testu!" Aisha woła pokazujac wszytkie protokoły online i żadnych problemów.

„Aktywacja!" Alex rozkazał. Silniki turbinowe ukryte w skrzydła zaczeły się obracać, a mini silniki odrzutowe odpaliły unosząc całą konstrukcje w góre. Projektem okazała się wersja deski Alex tylko tym razem miała dodatkowe wspomaganie. Była o wiele większa i kompatybilna ze swoją mniejszą wersją koloru szarego, a ta mniejsza na szczycie była purpurowa. Po środku między skrzydłami znajdowała się maska szopa świecąca niebieskimi oczami. Cała deska lewitowała nad stołem wydając dźwięki od przesyłanej ciągle energii do silników.

„Tak, tak, tak ... działa!" Bentley krzyknął uradowany.

„Doskonale!" Alex odparł nie kryjąc dumy.

„Test zakończony sukcesem! System jest w pełni online!" Aisha oznajmia.

„Winszuje, chłopaki, przeszliście samych siebie!" Sly powiedział stając obok nich podziwiając nowy gadżet, który dalej lewitował nad stołem.

„Tak, ulepszona wersja boardhang-glider 2.0, ma o wiele większą moc, prędkość, zwrotność, lekkość oraz może współgrać z mniejszą wersją osobno i jest w pełni kompatybilna z moim podręcznym komputerem, pamięcią Aisha oraz przyciskiem do wzywania jej na moim pasie, ma zasięg do dziesięciu kilometrów.!" Alex wyjaśnił z dumą.

„Ale numer, już jeden mózgowiec to w porządku, ale wy obaj jesteście cudotwórcami!" Sly komplementował.

„Dzięki, Sly!" Alex podziękował za komplement.

„Dobra, wyłączmy ją, musimy jeszcze zrobić testy, aby zobaczyć jak może ona być przydatna dla was w terenie!" Bantley powiedział sprawdzając dane.

„Masz rację!" Alex odpowiedział rozumiejąc wprowadzając kod dezaktywujący.

„A jak może ona nam być przydatna?" Sly spytał, kiedy deska wylądowała na stole.

„Pod nią zamontowałem specjalny pierścień dla Ciebie, abyś zahaczył swoją laską o nią, to taki dodatkowy sposób ucieczki przed wiesz kim?" Alex opowiedział, mówiąc skrycie o znanej im obu osobie.

„No, to się ona zdziwi?" Sly przyznał z uśmiechem. Wtedy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się ujawniając Murray, ale nie był sam. Za nim szedł im bardzo dobrze znany czarnoskóry łysy mężczyzna w małych ciemnych okularach przeciw słonecznych oraz czarnym długim płaszczu.

„Morfeusz, co za niespodzianka!" Bentley przywitał się, kiedy go zobaczył.

„Nie spodziewaliśmy, że Murray cię przyprowadzi!" Alex powiedział ściskając mu dłoń.

„Właściwie to spotkałem go po drodze, kiedy do was szedłem!" Morfeusz rzekł, ale w jego głosie krył się niepokój oraz powaga.

„Zwykle, kiedy ja odwiedzam księgarnie, jesteś bardziej rozmowny i spokojniejszy!" Alex stwierdził.

„Tym razem, Alex, to nie jest jakiś zwykły problem!" Morfeusz powiedział zdejmując okulary ujawniając brązowe oczy. Miał ciężkie worki pod oczami i był lekko blady.

„Mam nadzieje, że Inspector Fox nie naciskała na Ciebie, jeśli masz jakieś powiązania z nami!" Sly skomentował żartem.

„Ucisz się, Sly!" Alex skarcił go. Bentley przyjrzał się wyglądowi Morfeusz.

„Powiedz, co spowodowało u ciebie taki stan?" Spytał.

„Nie tylko u mnie, Bentley, cały Zakon Białej Gwiazdy ma też powody do niepokoju!" Morfeusz powiedział.

„Co się stało?" Alex przesłuchiwał.

„Tylko jeden powód powoduje u nas takie obawy – Clockwerk!" Morfeusz rzekł przechodząc do sedna. Murray opadła kopara, Bentley przewrócił się na plecy w szoku, Alex i Sly spojrzeli na siebie pełni przerażenia i dezorientacji.

„Clockwerk żyje?" Alex zawolał w szoku, powracając do Morfeusz. On pokręcił głową.

„Nie, ale jego ciało tak!" Czarnoskóry mężczyzna odpowiedział.

„To niemożliwe, jego ciało wpadło bezpośrednio do wrzącej lawy, powinien rozpuścić się w nim jak każdy metal przy takiej temperaturze i gęstości!" Sly stwierdził, nie wierząc.

„Tak, mogło być, gdyby nie to z jakiego stopu metalu powstał, ale nawet dobry stop długo nie wytrzyma, nie ma gwarancji od razu całkowitego jego zniszczenia, ale najwyżej, gdzieś w ciągu półtora roku mógł całkowicie się rozpaść." Alex wyjaśnił.

„I tu pojawiają się dwa poważne powody, że do tego nie doszło!" Morfeusz wtrącił się do rozmowy. „Pierwsza to, że pół roku temu ten wulkan, w którym wrzuciliście go, doszedł do erukcji!"

Dodał w pierwszej kolejności.

„A druga?" Bentley wstał dopytując się.

„To, że jedyne, co przetrwało to jego najważniejsze części czyli skrzydła, oczy, płuca, serce, wątroba, żołądek, pazury, a nawet móżg i pióra z ogona." Morfeusz dokończył.

„Z takim zestawem można go odtworzyć, nawet same części stanowią poważne zagrożenie, gdyby wpadły w niepowołane ręce!" Alex zasugerował kładąc kciuk i palec wskazujący na brodzie zamyślony. „ A jeszcze pozostaje gorsza rzecz?"

„Tak, to jak taka istota żyjąca od tysięcy lat wyłącznie nienawiścią, już stanowi ogromne pragnienie do wiecznego życia!" Sly przyznał poważnie.

„Właśnie, a osobami lub inaczej instytucja, która odpowiadała za ich zebranie był Interpol!" Morfeusz rzekł.

„No, to co robimy? Szukamy tych przeklętych części i je niszczymy od co!" Murray zawołał pełen werwy.

„Zwolnij, Murray, taki pośpiech nic nam teraz nie da!" Alex radzi.

„Skoro jesteś taki mądry, bracie, to pewnie już wiesz, co robić?" Sly skomentował z małym uśmiechem. Alex spojrzał na niego poważnie, ale z uśmiechem.

„A żebyś wiedział, że już mam!" Odpowiedział sarkastycznie. „ Zwłaszcza jak się ma poparcie i prawo prawowitej własności!"

\- Muzeum Luwr, konferencja prasowa -

„Prosze, po kolei ... nie wszyscy na raz ..." Mówił jakiś radny antropomorficzny biały kruk starając się opanować głośny szum dziennikarzy.

„Co może nam powiedzieć o przeszłości ciało Clockwerk? Czy może być źródłem do poznania sekretu nieśmiertelności ? Czy rada Białej Gwiazdy nie będzie się upominać o własność swoich przodków?" Takie pytania padały od dziennikarzy. Carmelita stała z boku wraz kilkoma członkami sił specjalnych. Sierżant Gronk podszedł obok niej.

„Hm... ta sytuacja spowodowała spore zamieszanie!" Przyznał.

„Tak, to zobacz sobie przez okno, sierżancie Gronk!" Carmelita wskazał, nie kryjąc niezadowolenia. Od samego początku zbieranie tych części było niedobrym pomysłem!

Gronk podszedł do okna widząc przed oknem spory tłum ludzi, którzy byli chyba przeciwnikami, tego wszystkiego. Część oddziałów policyjny starała się trzymać ich na dystans.

„Oddajcie kawałki tego potwora! ... nie odbierajcie honoru naszym przodką! ... gdzie sprawiedliwość?" Głosiły transparenty ich posiadaczy, a oni krzyczeli: „Clockwerk przekleństwo, Interpol zdrajcy!"

„Chyba nie są zadowolenii, że tylko chcieliśmy im pomóc, aby mogli lepiej wykorzystać swój dawny twór, który doprowadził ich rase na skraj wymarcia!" Gronk powiedział patrząc przez okno.

„Powiedz to Radzie Białej Gwiazdy, byli wściekli!" Carmelita stwierdziła. Radny Kruk właśnie miał zacząć odpowiadać na pytania, kiedy pewien człowiek podszedł do niego lekko pukając go w ramie.

„O co chodzi? Nie widzisz, że trwa konferencja!" Odpowiedział szeptem do niego niezadowolony. On zbliżył się do niego przykładając dłoń do prawej strony ust.

WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER!

Szepnął mu na ucho, na co on zesztywniał.

„Oni tutaj, więc każ ich wprowadzić, na co czekasz!" Radny Kruk polecił stanowczo. Carmelita zauważyła te dziwną reakcje radnego i posłańca jak biegnie do drzwi na końcu sali znikając za nim.

„Prosze, państwa, na wszystkie pytania przyjdzie czas, teraz mamy poważniejsze sprawy!" Odpowiedział radny poważnie, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, a przez nie wkroczyli członkowie Rady Białej Gwiazdy. Jednych z nich był Alex i Morfeusz, każdy z nich miał czarne długie płaszcze oraz nosił ciemne okulary. Choć byli tacy, którzy mieli szare płaszcze, a przy pasach mieli jakieś drewniane laski, które trzymali w sposób podobny do trzymania pochwy na miecz, aby dobyć go błyskawicznie. Razem było ich 20.

„Członkowie Rady Białej Gwiazdy, nasi nieocenieni przyjaciele i sojusznicy, zaszczyczacie nas swoją obecnością!" Kruk powitał ich oficjalnym tonem.

„Darujmy sobie oficjalne pozdrowienia, przejdźmy do sedna!" Alex rzekł stanowczo. „W imieniu Rady Białej Gwiazdy rządamy zwrócenia części Clockwerk!"

„To bardzo poważna prośba, ale ..." Radny zaczął, ale Alex mu przerwał.

„Żadnych ale, przez tego potwora moja rodzina zotała zamordowana, co również wiąże się z tym, że reprezentuje ostatnią pierwszą linie mojego rodu!" Alex oznajmił. „Ta istota, która została stworzona z grzechów naszych przodków, że musieliśmy żyć w ukryciu w hańbie, teraz, Rada Białej Gwiazdy nie może pozwolić sobie na kolejny taki błąd jako ich potomkowie!"

Równocześnie ci, którzy mieli szare płaszcze czyli tych 12, wyciągneło swoje laski uderzając rytmicznie nimi o podłogę. Carmelita przysłuchiwała się temu czując ich jak bijące serce uderzające jednym rytmem.

„Nieźle!" Odparła z małym uśmiechem. Alex uniósł dłoń uciszając.

„Rada jednak nie chce psuć dobrych relacji ze wszystkimi, którzy ..." Alex kontynuował, ale ktoś wszedł mu w słowo z dołączonym ciągłym skrzypieniem pewnego urządzenia.

„Przepraszam, jeśli mogę się wtrącić?" Powiedział niespodziewany głos. Alex, Morfeusz, Carmelita oraz inni zebrani odwrócili wzrok do pewnej małej papugi z żółtym dziobem, zielonymi piórami oraz niebieskimi oczami. Na głowie nosił czerwoną czapke za którymi częściowo na bokach były niebieskie włosy, na prawym oku miał monogl, na klatce piersiowej miał elegancki strój z białej koszuli, czarny frak, a pod szyją czerwoną muszkę, a wokół czerwoną peleryne zapiętą pod szyją. Poruszał się w jakieś dziwnej mechanicznej klatce na kółkach, gdzie na jej szczycie poniżej wejścia był w ramce duża litera A. Po obu jego stronach byli dwaj tukani ochroniarze. Alex przyglądał się tej dziwnej papudze z pewną podejrzliwością.

„Jeśli łaska, moge zapytać kim pan jest, że wtrąca się w ważną rozmowe?" Alex spytał się poważnie krzyżując ramiona.

„Panie Winchester, pragne panu przedstawić pana Arpeggio, który jest zainteresowany badaniami nad istotą Clockwerk?" Radny Kruk oznajmił przedstawiając.

„Wolałbym, aby sam się przedstawił?" Alex warknał na radnego.

„Oh... wiem, że jest pan niezadowolony takim obrotem spraw, ale mogę pana zapewnić, że moje badania mają wymiar czysto naukowy!" Odpowiedzial Arpeggio łącząc swoje skrzydła razem, brzmiąc jak jakiś mistrz renesansu.

„A ma pan pojęcie jaką ta istota ma dla nas wartość?" Alex rzekł surowo.

„Odnosze niedoparte wrażenie, że ta swego rodzaju istota jest dla pańskiej rasy niezachwianą najwiekszą dumą!" Arpeggio stwierdził.

„Tak, a także naszą największą porażką, które doprowadziło nas prawie na skraj wymarcia." Alex odpowiedział.

„Cóż, jak to się mówi, nawet największe osiągnięcia ponoszą za soba dużą rzesze poświęceń!" Arpeggio powiedział wyniośle.

„Chciałeś powiedzieć rzesze wielu niewinnych ofiar, które zgineły przez niepohamowane rządze, ty mały ptasi móżdźku, zrób mi te przysługę i fruwaj stąd!" Alex rzekł zirytowany jego wyniosłością, obrażając go mocno.

„HA ... Co za bezczelność!" Arpeggio woła snobistycznie, sam nie kryjąc irytacji machając swoją peleryną z dostojnością na bok. Dziennikarze dyszeli mocno cykając fotki oraz robiąc jakieś notatki z tej wymiany zdań, radny Kruk ocierał pot z czoła chusteczką, Morfeusz zasłaniał twarz dłonią krecąc głową, Carmelita nie była pewna teraz czy się śmiać czy gniewać z tej sytuacji, Alex miał raczej teraz mętlik w głowie.

„Co ja takie powiedziałem?" Szepnął do Morfeusz, zasłaniając usta ręką.

„Arpeggio od dziecka nie umiał latać ze względu na jego małe rozmiary, a dodatkowo on pochodzi z bardzo bogatej zamożnej rodzinny!" Morfeusz odszepnął mu skrycie.

„Zgadza się, zapomne jednak o tej sytuacji, jeśli przyjme szczere przeprosiny od Ciebie, Winchester, oraz pozwolisz jako członek Rady Białej Gwiazdy na zbadanie części Clockwerk!" Mała papuga proponowała wyjście z tej sytuacji. Alex przybliżył twarz patrząc mu w oczy.

„Posłuchaj, więc mojej odpowiedzi, mały ptasi móżdżku, na przeprosiny mogę pójść, ale na te drugą część dotyczącej części możesz zapomnieć!" Alex rzekł.

„Co za niewychowana łysa małpa!" Arpeggio woła urażony jego odpowiedzią.

„Łysa małpa!" Alex warknął słysząc to. Siegnął zaciskając pięść wysuwając średnie ostrze nadgarstkowe. Ochroniarze Arpeggio sięgneli do swoich kabur chwytając za broń, Morfeusz dał znak do Szarych, że zacisneli dłonie na rękojeściach wysuwając do połowy ukryte ostrza mieczy Kusanagi.

„Aaa... nie radzę!" Carmelita ostrzegła celując w nich ze swojego Shock Pistols z innymi członkami Interpol.

„Panowie, proszę, nie rozpoczynajmy jakieś wojny między gatunkowej!" Radny Kruk machał nerwowo szkrzydłami.

„Ale temat!" Powiedział jeden z dziennikarzy notując każde słowo. Alex i Arpeggio patrzyli na siebie wzrokiem jak podczas rozgrywki szachowej. Czekali, który z nich wykona odpowiedni ruch.

„HM... jak na ptaka uwięzionego w klatce na kółkach, wiesz dobrze jak ja, że jak któryś z nas wykona niewłaściwy ruch, obaj wejdziemy w konflikt z prawem!" Alex stwierdził stanowczo.

„Tutaj nie będę się spierał, że masz rację, ale jako cywilizowane osoby możemy rozwiązać tę sprawe tylko w jeden sposób!" Arpeggio przyznał mu racje.

„Tak, rozwiążemy to na drodze sądowej!" Alex ogłosił.

„To akurat popieram!" Arpeggio przyznał. Alex odsunął się od niego chowając ostrze. Ochroniarze Tukany puścili rączki broni, Szare Płaszcze schowali miecze, a Carmelita i pozostali opuścili broń. Dziennikarze westchneli nostalgicznie, spodziewali się jakieś mocniejszej akcji.

„Panowie, widze, że obaj doszliście do porozumienia, ale chciałbym tylko dodać, że wasz przedmiot sporu, który obaj tak pragniecie nie znajduje się tutaj w Paryżu, tylko w muzeum w Kairze, w Egipcie!" Radny Kruk przyznał nerwowo.

„Co takiego?" Alex i Arpeggio wrzasneli równocześnie na niego, że skulił się ze strachu.

„Teraz nam pan to mówi!" Alex woła, ale po chwili zastanowił się.

„Z drugiej strony, jednak to dobre rozwiązanie, ale to nie spowoduje, że nie spotkamy się w sądzie, mały ptasi móżdżku!" Alex stwierdził wyjmując wnioski.

„To akurat racja, ale sam wiesz, że części tej istoty są wielkim skarbem dla potomności!" Arppeggio powiedział.

„I powód dawnego koszmaru!" Alex dodał.

„Twierdź jak uważasz, Winchester, ale zobaczysz, że ja, Wielki Arpeggio, będę zwyciescą tego starcia!" Mała papuga przyznał przyjmując bardziej dumną poze.

„Jeszcze zobaczymy, nielocie!" Alex dodał sarkazmem. Arpeggio zesztywniał.

„Ha!" Sapnął snobistycznie odwracając się napięcie, a jego klatka razem z nim odrzeżdżając z piskiem i skrzypieniem stamtąd, jego ochroniarze za nim.

„Radze naoliwić te skrzypiące tryby!" Alex wołał za nim. Potem spojrzał na dziennikarzy, którzy czekali na jego wypowiedź.

„Cough cough ... Panowie dziennikarze, pragne głęboko przeprosić, że byliście świadkami tak niefortunnej sytuacji takiej jak ta, ale sami proszę zrozumieć, że ... Rada Białej Gwiazdy nie chce powrotu do tego koszmaru, gdzie tym razem za nasze błędy odpowiadał by cały świat ... wy czy wasi potomkowie, wiadomo, że Clockwerk został stworzony przez przodków naszej rasy, ale my jako ich potomkowie chcemy tylko jednego ... trwałego pokoju na którym wspólnie, ucząc się na błędach z przeszlości, zbudować nową przyszłość na wzajemny szacunku i współpracy!" Alex ogłosił poważnie i z dumą.

„Panie Winchester, jak rada ma zamiar rozwiązać te sytuację na drodze sądowej ... jakie przewiduje pan swoje szanse w tym konflikcie ... czy ma pan też sam jakieś plany w związku z częściami ..." Dziennikarze zadawali pytania próbując chcąc zyskać coś więcej przybliżając mikrofony czy dyktafony oraz robiąc zdjęcia.

„Na wszystkie pytania odpowie drugi członek Rady, Morfeusz. Państwo, wybaczą, ale sam muszę odpocząć po tym wszystkim!" Alex odpowiedział odwracając się. Dziennikarze spojrzeli na Morfeusz, który zaczął odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania. Alex odszedł w głąb zdala od tego zgiełku siadając na ławce przecierając oczy ze zmeczenia pod okularami.

„Zmęczony, co?" Odparł głos tuż obok niego. Alex odwrócił twarz widząc mu dobrze znaną panią Inspector.

„Cześć, Carmelita!" Alex odparł wstając z ławki tuż przed nią. Ona patrzyła na niego ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i lekko zmrużonymi oczami, on stał spokojnie. Po chwili przytulił jeden drugiego.

„Nie powinieneś był tak się zachowywać!" Carmelita powiedziała surowo siedząc obok niego.

„A to moja wina, że zjawia nagle jakiś nielot udający mistrza renesansu domagając się zbadania tych części, które ty i Interpol wyłowiliście pomimo tego, że chcieliśmy, aby zostały pogrzebane w lawie!" Alex stwierdził poważnie.

„A myślisz, że sama nie byłam temu przeciwna. Wiem, że to ma dla ciebie wartość sentymentalną oraz dla pamięci twojego rodu i przodków, ale Clockwerk w tych samych częściach może być zachętą dla innych jak twój brat!" Carmelita przyznała.

„Proszę, wiem, że obwiniasz go za to, że przeciągnął mnie na złą strone mocy, ale to też była moja decyzja!" Alex odpowiedział.

„Naprawdę nie wiem, jak możesz mówić to tak swobodnie, skoro pozostali w Interpol, nawet Inspector Barkley, uważają cię za zdrajcę!" Carmelita skomentowała odwracając twarz.

„Hey... nie jesteś tylko zła na mnie czy na te sytuację, ale jesteś też coś jeszcze prawda!" Alex stwierdził podejrzliwie.

„Może tak, może nie, ale nie zamierzam się tłumaczyć przestępcy, który jest również moim bratem!" Carmelita powiedziała poważnie.

„Teraz to mnie zraniłaś, Caramelgirl!" Alex odparł troche urażony. Carmelita zaczerwieniła się rozglądając nerwowo po sali. Byli sami.

„Nie masz mnie tak nazywać w miejscach publicznych!" Carmelita rzekła zawstydzona. Lubiła jak ją tak nazywa, ale nie w takich miejscach, bała się, że jeszcze ktoś usłyszy.

„To w takim razie powiedz, za nim powiem to głośniej!" Alex ostrzegł chytrze zerkając kątem oka. Carmelita spojrzała na niego warcząc z irytacji.

„Nie ośmielisz się!" Warkneła. Alex uśmiechnął się szerzej, nabrał powietrza w płuca.

„Dobrze, Cara...MMMM!"Alex zaczął krzyczeć, ale Carmelita zasłoniła mu usta rękoma.

„Dobra, dobra ... ale nie rób tego więcej!" Carmelita mówi zażenowana zabierając dłonie.

„Spokojnie, wiesz, dobrze, że nigdy bym cię nie zranił!" Alex powiedział czule. Carmelita uśmiechneła się lekko obejmując go, on odpowiedział.

„Wiem to, po prostu tęsknie za tobą i nie podoba mi się to, że jesteś złodziejem!" Powiedziała przerywając przytulaniec.

„Wiesz, że muszę mieć na niego oko, obiecałem przecież i też jest dla mnie jak rodzina, tak samo Bentley czy Murray!" Alex odpowiedział. „Więc teraz powiedz z czego jesteś taka zła?"

Zapytał przechodząc do sedna.

„EH... przydzielono mi nowego partnera!" Carmelita westchneła odwracając twarz.

„Aha ... cóż, widać w Intepol mają dosyć, że sama nie dasz rady i pewnie przydzielili ci jakiegoś młodego, narwanego gościa!" Alex stwierdził.

„Myślisz, że przydzielili mi jakiegoś faceta, nie, tylko jakąś dziewczyne, starszą ode mnie o dwa lata, ale nie jakąś po akademii, tylko z jakimiś umiejętnościami!" Carmelita poprawiła nie kryjąc frustracji.

„Rzeczywiście, to zmienia postać! Ładna jest?" Alex przyznał, pytając po chwili. Carmelita spojrzałą na niego unosząc brew.

„Naprawdę, ciebie też ona interesuje!" Powiedziała.

„Tylko z ciekawości, nie to, że sam, kiedyś planowałem jedną zwerbować za rozmową z Berkley, na podstawie umiejętności!" Alex przyznał zmieszany.

„A więc jednak cały czas, za nim jeszcze zmieniłeś strony, planowałeś ten manewr za moimi plecami!" Carmelita woła wstając z miejsca.

„Dobra, przyznaje, ale jej kwalifikację i umiejętności mogły nam bardzo pomóc, kiedy jeszcze razem pracowaliśmy!" Alex tłumaczył.

„OH... naprawdę, nigdy nie zmieniasz się, nie zależnie od strony!" Carmelita jękneła.

„Taka moja natura, po prostu!" Alex odpowiedział. „Chciałem pomóc?"

„Wiem, ale mogłeś to skonsultować ze mną!" Carmelita westchnela kręcąc głową.

\- Nieznana lokalizacja, pokój z dużym kominkiem -

„Nazwać mnie małym ptasim móżdżkiem to jedno, ale żeby obrażać mnie od nielota, oburzające, ha!" Arpeggio rzekł urażony arystokratycznie, kiedy patrzył ze swojej klatki na tańczące płomienie.

„Spotkałem, kiedyś tego dwu obliczowego boi, ma język ostry, ale oko znacznie bardziej bystrzejsze, a jego umysł przewiduje dalej niż pokazuje!" Powiedział dziwnym dialektem przesycony hip hopowymi zwrotami fioletowy legwan z czerwonawo- brązowymi oczami, choć jego niebieskie powieki pokazywały straszne worki pod oczami, palił jakiegoś pogniecionego papierosa, który zwisał z jego ust. Jego duży niebieski grzebień imitował włosy oraz miał małą kozią bródkę. Nosił zieloną kurtkę narzuconą na pomarańczową koszulke top, tego samego koloru spodnie zapiete pasem ze złota klamrą oraz brązowe buty z których wystawały pomarańczowe skarpetki. Na palcach obu dłoni nosił pierścienie oraz zegarek na prawym. Siedział na fotelu przy dużym prostokątnym stole, gdzie wokół siedziało pozostałe trzy osoby, choć jedna raczej stała. Była to antropomorficzna kobieta pająk, choć górną część stanowiła cześć kobiety, a reszta pająka. Jej ręce była raczej pomalowanymi czerwonym lakierem pazurami, czerwone oczy oraz czarne włosy. Ubrana była w czerwoną sukienkę. Jej wygląd był dość przerażający. Pozostali dwaj panowie byli duży pomarańczy tygrys z fioletowymi pasami ubranego w czerwoną kamizelkę, purpurowo – zielone hinduskie spodnie, zielone buty oraz fioletowy turban na głowie, drugi to czerwony bizon z niebieskimi oczami, gdzie na prawym była blizna, ubrany w podartą tunikę, przypominał trochę jaskiniowca, obwiązane fioletowym pasem, na rękach miał rękawice z mankietami z pasków, w prawej ręce trzymał grubą drewnianą laskę z dodatkiem jakiś piór na nich jako dekoracja oraz przewieszony przez ramie róg.

„Twoje gadanie jest niewiele bardziej irytujące od tego małego chłopaczka, który myśli, że jak jest taki mądry, co jego rasa to prędzej nie spowodowali, że skończyli na skraju wymarcia!" Powiedział Tygrys wyniośle.

„Nie zgodze się z tobą, Rajan, może i jest jak opisał go Lousteau, ale jest jednym z Winchester, a jeden z jego przodków uratował mi, kiedyś życie, więc pomimo tego, on posiada silną dume i czci pamięć swoich przodków!" Rzekł Bison dumnie broniąc Alex wskazując palcem na zdjęcie jego twarzy w gazecie na stole. Zdjęcie pokazywało Alex z prawej strony, a z drugiej Arpeggio, nagłówek zaś głosił: „Arpeggio versus Winchester – starcie umysłów myślowych, a pamięci przeszłości."

„Hahaha... Mój drogi Jean Bison, jak możesz porównywać tego młokosa do twojej przeszłości, nawet jak należy do tej linii Winchester, jest tylko mocny w gębie, nic więcej!" Rajan śmiał się ze swojego stwierdzenia. Bison walnął w stół pięścia.

„Lepiej uważaj, to jedyny osobnik, któremu być może mógłbym bardziej zaufać niż takiemu napuszonemu kotu jak ty, który uważa się za króla, a nim nie jest." Bison przyznał arogancko.

„Coś ty powiedział?" Rajan warknął wściekły wysuwając pazury wstając. Bison również. Obaj patrzyli warcząc jakby mieli na siebie rzucić.

„Panowie, uspokójcie się, mamy poważniejszy problem, a nie własne uprzedzenia!" Pajęczyca rzekła stanowczo.

„Lady Constessa ma rację!" Arpeggio przyznał odjeżdżając od kominka swoją klatką, podjeżdżając do stołu. „Główny celem naszego Klaww Gaang jest pozyskać części Clockwerk, ale ten Winchester oraz Rada Białej Gwiazdy nie pozwoli nam na to!"

„Ustaliliśmy, co każdy z nas weżmie, ale co zrobimy z Winchester?" Rajan dopytywał.

„Oto nie martw się, mój przyjacielu, jak już mówiłem, jestem o wiele bardziej przewidywalny od tego Winchester! Moja Protegowana?" Arpeggio oznajmił, kierując wzrok do postaci stojącej w cieniu pod ścianą. Postać uniosła zacieniowaną twarz otwierając oczy ukazując piekne zielone źrenice. Zaczeła kroczyć do światła wyłaniając się powoli z cienia. Okazała się nim młoda atrakcyjna antropomorficzna dziewczyna tygrysa bengalskiego z fioletowym futerkiem. Na głowie nosiła zdobione czerwone i złote hidżabu, co świadczyło o jej hinduskim pochodzeniu, pod nim miała złotą biżuterie z rubinem, które nosiła na czole, gdzie nad nią było widać lekko czarne włosy. Miała również na sobie granatowy bezrękawnik, gdzie pokazywała swój idealny płaski brzuch i figure klepsydry, brązowe spodenki obwiązane błyszczącym niebieskim pasem ze złotą klamrą oraz parę małych brązowych butów na swoich zgrabnych nogach. W prawej ręce trzymała bicz, a na prawej nodze nóż w pochwie. Jej ogon poruszał się trochę za nią, kiedy ostatecznie podeszła do stołu.

„Hehehe... Arpeggio jesteś genialny, twoja protegowana nie tylko będzia miała oko na te Inspector Fox, ale też utrzyma na dystans Winchester." Rajan przyznał zadowolony zacierając łapy.

„Zapominasz, pasiasty przyjacielu, że ten chłopak jest też przybranym bratem, pani Inspector, więc to może być znacznie trudniejsze do złapania go na tak zgrabnego kotka jak ona!" Dimitri stwierdził. Nagle bicz owinął się wokół jego szyi i został gwałtownie przyciągnięty z fotela po stole aż do drugiego końca. Ręka dziewczyny chwyciła Lousteau z biczem za gardła patrząc mu w oczy.

„Nie mów do mnie kotku!" Ostrzegła.

„Neyla, puść go!" Arpeggio polecił. Neyla usłuchała puszczając go i zabierając bicz. Dimitr szybko wycofał się na swoje miejsce.

„Imponujące nieprawdaż, doskonale to rozegrałam, aby Neyla zotała nowym partnerem Carmelita, jednocześnie mogła działać na naszą korzyść!" Contessa przyznała.

„Oczywiście, ale nasz główny cel czyli części Clockwerk znajdują się obecnie w muzeum w Kairze, więc będziemy musieli zająć się tym niezwłocznie!" Arpeggio stwierdził, potem zwrócił się Rajan, Bison oraz Dimitr.

„Ufam, że nasza Illegal Spice działa i jest rozprowadzana tak jak zaplanowaliśmy?" Arpeegio spytał.

„Nie ma obawy, produkcja idzie bez zarzutów." Rajan odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

„Nie ma żadnych opóźnień, mości Arpeggio!" Jean Bison dodał.

„Karmie nią moich goryli w klubie oraz inne osoby!" Dimitr odpowiedział.

„Doskonale, takich wyników oczekiwałem, a jeszcze będzie ciekawie, co stanie się jak zdobędziemy te części!" Papuga oznajmiła szczęśliwa zacierając skrzydła.

„Nie chce nic mówić, ale po przeprowadzonych testach , wiemy, co one robią ze zwierzętami, tylko żadne z nas nie robiło tego na ludziach!" Neyla stwierdziła zamyślona. Contessa położyła jeden z pazurów na brodzie.

„Hm... Twoja protegowana może mieć rację, nie wiadomo jak nasza substancja działa na rasę ludzką!" Rzekła po zastanowieniu.

„Coś w tym, rzeczywiście jest, nie było okazji do tego!" Arpeggio powiedział. „Skupmy się jednak na tym, aby zdobyć te części, a podejrzewam, że Winchester oraz Cooper też będą je chcieli zdobyć. Ty zaś moja droga Neyla skup się na Inspector Fox oraz Cooper, a w szczególności na Winchester!"

Młoda tygrysica wzieła gazeta patrząc przez chwile na twarz Alex. Uniosła brew patrząc na jego rysy twarzy oraz jego wzrok z którego biła powaga, duma oraz determinacja z jego niebieskich oczu zza czarnych okularów.

„Nie ma obawy, on jeszcze będzie mi jadł z ręki!" Neyla ogłosiła, wrzucając gazete do kominka . Płomienie zaczeły powoli palić papier, ale twarz Alex była jeszcze widoczna. Arpeggio uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wiedział, że tak odpłaci się Alex za to upokorzenie. Neyla przyglądała się jeszcze trochę na swoją przyszłą ofiarę. Nie było tego widać, ale miała mały rumieniec na twarzy.

„Po mimo, że będę musiała go wykorzystać, muszę to przyznać ... jest dosyć ... interesujący!" Przyznała w myślach spoglądając swoimi zielonymi oczami na płomienie, za nim doszczętnie spaliły papier.

\- Kair, Egipt, godz: 5:45 -

Wczesny ranek nadchodził przy jednej z piramid kraju faraonów. Jednak nie było to co zburzało świt tylko dwie dobrze znane postacie zeskakujące z góry wychodząc z cienia. Okazali się nimi Alex i Sly. Alex miał tym razem swój strój złodzieja. Składał się z czarny butów taktycznych, czarnych spodni, czarną koszule z długim rękawem, na nią miał założoną tego samego rodzaju kamizelke z małymi kieszeniami wszytymi w nią oraz posiadała wzmocnienia na szyi i ramionach, czarne rękawiczki bez palców, na twarzy miał klasyczną maskę złodzieja, a na głowie kapelusz, którego rondo zakrywało częściowo jego oczy. Oprócz tego miał nowy dodatek na nadgarstkach – mankiety, którego mechanizm był połączony z jego trzema palcami obu dłoni. On i Sly biegli przodem, kiedy dołączyli jeszcze Murray i Bentley. Murray był obok Sly, a Bentley obok Alex. Kwartet złodziei biegł jeszcze trochę, zanim rozdzielił się w swoje strony na dachu. Alex i Sly pozostali razem.

\- Muzem Historii Naturalnej, Wewnątrz -

Dwaj złodzieje – szop i człowiek zjeżdżali na linie na dół za nim staneli na podłodze stopami. Schyli się rozglądali się bacznie, czy nikt ich nie zauważył albo nie ma pułapki.

„Czysto!" Alex szepnął. On i Sly zaczeli się skradać na palcach, kiedy wskazał ich kierunek. Po paru krokach obaj wyciągneli swoje lornetkomy. Wewnątrz pojawiły się ikonki komunikacyjne.

„Breaker Alpha Foxtrot this is The Wizard, do you read me Sitting Duck, Tigerhawk?" Bentley odezwał się do nich używając ich przydomków operacyjnych.

„This is Peking Duck and Black Cock, we hear you Blizzard." Sly odpowiedział, zmieniając nieco ich ksywki.

„Black Cock?" Alex uniósł brew zaskoczony.

„Nie, Sly, Jestem „the Wizard", Alex „TigerHawk and you're „Sitting Duck." Bentley powiedział. Sly zmarszczył brwi.

„ I read you loud and clear Lizard." Odpowiedział po chwili. Alex przewrócił oczami.

„Nie, Sly, Jestem ... forget it, you're not taking this seriou, Sly!" Bentley zaczął, ale rozmyslił się.

„Nie tracić głowy, Bentley, jest trochę niezadowolony za to, że my dwaj mamy fajne ksywki, a on to zwykła kaczka!" Alex westchnął pojawiając się w miejsce Sly na chwile.

„Kwa, kwa!" Sly zakwakał sarkastycznie. „Yeah, I'm not! Look Bentley I know this your first time out in field, but you've got to loosen up. If we're going to get to those Clockwerk Parts I need you on your toes. So in plain talk what's your status?"

Sly wyjaśnił obawy.

„Ma trochę racji, Bentley, jesteś trochę za poważny!" Alex odpowiedział.

„Może masz rację, Alex ... Well, I've estabilished myself in the basement and I'm pretty sure I can rewire the service elevator if you can power it up from that security station." Bentley wyjaśnił przebieg planu.

„Hang tough pal, it might take some time, but we'll figure out a way to get up there." Sly powiedział patrząc na Alex, kiedy zabrał lornetkom z oczu.

„Od kiedy to jesteś od spraw łagodzenia sytuacji?" Sly spytał z usmiechem.

„Lepiej nie pytaj, dla mnie to też poważna sytuacji, idziemy!" Alex odpowiedział poważnie ruszając razem z nim. Sly i Alex wykorzystali jakiś bęben wskakując na szkielet jakiegoś wieloryba dostając się na góre. Alex stał na czatach, a Sly przełączył dźwignie.

„Dobra, chłopaki, mam zasilanie jadę do was ... oh... czekajcie ... mam małe problemy, ale już ..." Głos Bentley odezwał się w słuchawce. Po chwili pokazał się windzie serwisowej idącą wolno przy każdym skrzypieniu aż dojechała.

„Bentley, następnym skorzystaj ze schodów!" Alex radzi.

„To było by znacznie wolniej i nogi mnie bolały!" Żółw odpowiedział wychodząc z windy.

Chłopacy podeszli z Bentley do konsoli komputerowej, którą zaczął hakować chcąc wyłączyć system zabezpieczeń. Sly i Alex stali oparci o ściane czekając.

„To więc ... robimy to za plecami Rady, choć ty byłeś głównym prowodyrem tego incydentu!" Sly powiedział do niego.

„Rada nie musi o wszystkim wiedzieć, poza tym to nasza robota, aby zabrać części i je zniszczyć, oni robią te sprawe sądową jako zasłone dymną dla nas!" Alex wyjaśnił.

„Wiem, ale obaj wiemy, że ona nie wydaje nam poleceń, choć mamy od nich wszelkie informacje!" Sly rzekł.

„To oczywiste, sorry, Sly, za ten cały bałągan, który sprawiliśmy twoim przodką naszą sytuacją!" Alex westchnął zły na siebie.

„Hey... przestań się obwiniać, to, że twoi przodkowie go stworzyli, nie znaczy, że jesteś winny!" Sly powiedział.

„Tak, może masz rację, ale te dwa lata dały nam wreszcie spokój na duszy, krótki, ale dobry!" Alex skomentował.

„Presto, chłopaki, all clear!" Bentley powiedział, kiedy skończył, że krata się podniosła.

„Dobra robota, panie skorupa!" Alex powiedział używając jego starego przezwiska. Bentley skrzywił się unoszac brew.

„Dzięki, pal, jak na swój pierwszy raz wyszło ci całkiem nieźle." Sly pochwali.

„OH this operation is far from complete. Now that the lasers and spotlights are offline, Murray should be moving into position for your rendezyous. I'll stay here provide computer support while you go on ahead." Bentley powiedział do nich.

„Dobra, Sly, idziemy!" Alex powiedział, kiedy ruszyli.

„Dobra, prowadź!" Sly odparł. Alex i Sly biegli korytarzem przed siebie mijając różne gabloty z pamiątkami z przeszłości, na chwile musieli schować się za rogiem, kiedy strażnicy przeszli obok świecąc latarkami podczas patrolu. Kiedy odeszli wyszli ponawiając bieg, skręcili wbiegając po schodach kierując się na taras. Właśnie wtedy zadzwonił Bentley.

„According to my information the Clockwerk parts are being stored up there..." Bentley zaczął, kiedy oba dzięki lornetkomą widzieli lokalizację ich celu. „Now to get access you're going to have to meet up witch Murray at the rendezvous point ..."

Kontynuował.

„Hm... zdaje się, że ogrodem nie przejdziemy!" Alex stwierdził widząc na dole pełno świn strażników.

„Masz rację, unfortunately the route through the garden is filled with guards." Bentley przyznał patrząc na to samo.

„No problem, chłopaki! I'll just take the long way around." Sly rzekł pokazując linę tuż nad ziemią, gdzie powiewały chorągwie.

„Tędy?" Alex wskazał palcem na tę drogę, że będzie musiał być jak linoskoczek. „Zapomniałeś, że nie potrafie dobrze chodzić po linie jak ty!"

„W tej chwili nie ma innej drogi, Alex, musicie iśc tylko tą!" Bentley oznajmił wyłaczając się. Alex podszedł do krawędzi patrząc w dół. Byli parę metrów nad ziemią.

„Dobrze, że nie mam lęku wysokości!" Alex oznajmia szczerze.

„Tak więc ... idziesz pierwszy!" Sly proponuje.

„Nie, ty idź przodem, a ja za toba!" Alex przepuszcza.

„Ok, tylko nie spadnij!" Sly radzi idąc przodem. Alex troche się wahał, ale po chwili zaczął iść robiąc wolne kroki na linie. Doszedł aż do drugiego tarasu, gdzie czekał Sly. Oddychał szybko.

„I jak było?" Sly spytał z ciekawości.

„Uh uh uh ... to trudniejsze niż sądziłem, nie mam twojego doświadczenia!" Odpowiedzial wzdychając.

„To tylko przedsionek, teraz będzie trudniej!" Sly pokazuje laską dalszą drogę między budynkami laska. Alex pobladł.

„Muszę bardziej potrenować chodzenie po linie!" Jęknął, zanim on i Sly poszli dalej strasząc przy okazji kilka gołębi.

„Te ptaszyska wybrały nie właściwą grzęde!" Sly skomentował żartem.

„Najwyraźnie!" Alex odparł z uśmiechem. W końcu dotarli na drugą strone muzeum wchodząc do środka.

„Dobra, chłopaki, Murray do was zaraz przyjdzie!" Bentley powiedział przez słuchawki w ich uszach.

„Ale jak?" Alex spytał wątplwie.

„Oto Murray schodzi na dół!" Usłyszeli odpowiedź widząc swojego fioletowego hipopotama przyjaciela przebijającego się przez dach do nich. Odbił się w brzuchem od podłoża lądując na nogach.

„Greetings citizen. I hope you weren't harmed by my meteoropic entrance." Murray rzekł na powitanie.

„No, Murray, We kept at a safe distance." Sly powiedział zmieszany jak Alex.

„Good, good ... the Thunder Flop knows neither friend nor foe, only destruction." Murray odpowiedział.

„To dobrze, ale nastepnym razem jak będziesz to robił, upewnij się, że nie ściagniesz nam strażników przy okazji!" Alex radził przyjacielowi.

„Yeah, could you maybe channel some of that „raw energy" into this security gate?" Sly przyznał wskazując Murray kraty o ich podniesienie.

„Of course, it is nothing before „The Murray"!" Murray odpowiedział naprężając się biorąc się do pracy.

„Jakie to szczęście, że mamy Murray i jego mięśnie w naszej bandzie!" Alex stwierdził widząc go przy pracy.

„Tu masz rację!" Sly skomentował. Murray napreżył muskuły mocno podnosząc kraty nad głowe, aby mogli przejść.

„Ok, możecie iść!" Odparł ze zmęczenia. Chłopaki przeszli, a zaraz za nimi Murray puszczając krate.

„ Another barrier stands before you ... fear not. I shall bend it like the truth." Murray powiedział widząc kolejną, tym razem daleko, ale miał chyba jakiś plan.

„Co wymyśliłeś?" Alex zapytał. Murray uderzył o ziemie stopą chwytając podlatująca rzeźbe rzucając nią. Rzeźba zniszczyła kraty, dając im wejście jak na dłoni.

„Murray, czasami potrafisz ruszyć porządnie głową, choć masz tylko mięśnie!" Alex pochwalił go.

„Dzięki, Alex!" Murraj rumieni się na komplement.

„Solid work, Murray, you're really in the zone." Sly powiedział również pod wrażeniem.

„My hulking frame is too much for that puny rope. You go ahead and unlock the doors from the inside. I'll be waiting in the hallway to help you carry out the Clockwerk Parts." Murray przynał mówiąc, że jego masy lina nie wytrzyma, więc oni otworzą drzwi od wewnątrz, a on będzie czekał na korytarzu, aby mogli zabrać części Clockwerk.

„Cóż, nie można być dobrym we wszystkim, ale każdy wie, co ma robić!" Alex metaforyzował, ale widząc znowu line westchnął.. „Oczywiście, to samo tyczy się mnie!"

Sly nagle wskoczył mu na plecy.

„Uh... Sly, co ty wyprawiasz?" Alex sapnął poirytowany chwytając go pod stopy.

„Będe twoją równoważnią, ty idziesz, ja kieruje!" Sly skomentował żartem.

„Oh... nie wiem, skąd wziął się ten pomysł, że moi przodkowie byli czasami dla was koniami pociągowymi i na odwrót!" Westchnął wchodząc na linę, kiedy Sly na nim utrzymywał równowagę z nim swoją laską. Po kilku minutach dotarli do miejsca przeznaczenia.

„Uh... aż trudno uwierzyć, znowu będziemy twarzą w twarz z cielskiem tej starej puszki!" Alex przyznał zmartwiony, ale nie krył też małej dumy.

„Masz namyśli to, że ponownie zobaczysz wielkie dzieło swoich przodków czy to, że znowu je zniszczymy!" Sly komentuje.

„I jedno i drugie!" Alex odparł przełamując palce.

„W takim razie uczynie ci ten honor, bracie, więc wejdź pierwszy!" Sly proponuje przepuszczając go.

„Dzięki, Sly!" Alex odparł wdzięcznie wchodząc do środka nie kryjąc dumy,.ale wewnątrz.

„NOOOOO!" Sly usłyszał wewnątrz rozpaczliwy zawód. Sly wskoczył do środka widząc pustą sale, tylko z dwoma sarkofagami wewnątrz, a miejsce, gdzie miał być złożony Clockwerk było puste. Przed nim Alex klęczał w rozpaczy. Niedaleko była klatka schodowa.

„Nie ma go!" Alex jęknał z rozpaczy i gniewu.

„Ale jak to możliwe?" Sly spytał też nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

„Nie rozumiem, Sly; częśći Clockwerka powinny tu być, to wszystko jest nie tak jak my mamy wyciągnąć wtyczkę w tej robocie!" Bentley rzekł z komunikatora, kiedy Sly rozejrzał się trochę.

„Powiedz to, Alex, najbardziej to on odczuł, gdybyś zobaczył jego stan!" Sly skomentował. Alex uronił dwie małe łzy, kiedy nagle uniósł twarz stanowczo wycierając łzy.

„Zdaje się, że nie tylko my tu jesteśmy gośćmi!" Rzekł stając na równie nogi zaciskając pięści. Wtedy z mankietów na jego nadgarstkach wyskoczyły cztery półmetrowe ostrza przyjmując postawe defensywną. Równocześnie z sarkofagów wyskoczyła dobrze znana vixen oraz pewien fioletowy kot w hinduskim stroju, na którego Alex oczy drżały spod maski.

„Freeze, Cooper, Winchester!" Carmelita rozkazała celując w nich z Shock Pistols.

„Aaa... Inspector Fox ... tak piękna i nieprzewidywalna jak zawsze!" Sly powiedział nie kryjąc zdumienia. „Co nie, Alex? Alex?"

Sly spojrzał na brata, ale był jakiś nieobecny, kiedy dalej stał wpatrując w pewną młodą dziewczyne tygrysa bengalskiego. Można rzec, że był ... oczarowany. Dziewczyna zauważyła jak na nią patrzy kątem swojego zielonego oka odwracając wzrok, ale ukradkiem zerkała na niego starając ukryć rumieniec. Sly szturchnął Alex lekko w ramie laską budząc go z transu.

„Waaah ... Sly, co ty wyprawiasz?" Alex podskoczył zaskoczony, woła na niego.

„TY mi powiedz ... wyłączyłeś się czy co?" Sly przesłuchiwał żartobliwie.

„Hahaha ... zawsze zachowujesz humor, kiedy obaj wpadamy w kłopoty!" Alex odpowiedział sarkazmem.

„Podczas, gdy wy oszuści jesteście taaak przewidywalni, zawsze wracacie na miejsce przestepstwa!" Carmelita oznajmiła.

„Przestępstwa?" Alex uniósł brew patrząc na Sly.

„My nic nie ukradliśmy ... jeszcze!" Sly odpowiedział niewinnie.

„Chyba, że ma na myśli samo włamanie, to przecież podlega pod jakiś paragraf, ale to nie my siedzieliśmy w tej skrzyni jak sztywna mumia!" Alex skomentował prawniczo z małym sarkazmem.

„Hehehehe ... dobre, Alex!" Sly rechotał z tego dowcipu. Alex też rechotał, ale widząc zabójczy wzrok Carmelita zamilkł pokornie. Kobieta tygrys obserwowała wszystko z boku.

„Oh ... naprawdę? To kto włamał się ostatniej nocy i uciekł ze wszystkimi częściami Clockwerk ? Obaj macie motyw i Alex, przykro mi to mówić, ale to samo tyczy się Ciebie, nawet Rada Białej Gwiazdy nie pomoże ci teraz!" Carmelita wyjaśniła, kierując ostatnie słowa do brata celując w niego i Sly.

„Ktoś już ukradł części?" Sly woła w szoku.

„Ale to niemożliwe, wczoraj nas tutaj nie było, więc ktoś inny ukradł części ... moje części!" Alex wrzasnął wkurzony tymi oskarżeniami. „ Nie było by jednak tego wszystkiego, gdyby Interpol zostawił je tam, gdzie były!?"

Alex odwrócił kota ogonem.

„Nie odwracaj kota ogonem, Alex, myślisz, że ja miałam coś z tym wspólnego!" Carmelita wzdycha rozkładając ręce. Dziewczyna kot unosi brew.

„Shhhh... Carmelita, może nie używaj takich metafor, bo obrażasz przedstawiciela kotowatych, a jak zgaduje to pewnie twoja nowa partnerka!" Alex uciszył rozgryzając jej nowego towarzysza. Dziewczyna tygrys spojrzała na niego swoimi zielonymi oczami spod hidżabu uśmiechając się przymilnie. Alex odpowiedział tym samym.

„Dziękuję za to!" Odpowiedziała. Jej głos był uroczy z tym jej hinduskim akcentem oraz tajemniczy. Carmelita zmrużyła oczy. Nie podobało się jej to, że jej brat flirtuje sobie z nią.

„Alex, żadnych flirtów mi tutaj!" Powiedziała surowo nie przestając celować w nich.

„Flirty ... to nie moja działka, tylko Sly, a on z tobą tak gra zawsze!" Alex bronił się niewinnie.

„Tak, to cały ja!" Sly odparł szarmancko.

„Nie róbcie ze mnie idiotki!" Carmelita warkneła kręcąc głowa. Partner Inspector Fox myślała przez chwile.

„To nie mogli być oni, Carmelita, nawet twój brat zdrajca mówi sam za siebie, że obaj też byli tym zaskoczenii, a zwłaszcza on, słyszałaś jak był wściekły pare minut temu!" Stwierdziła.

„O sama słyszysz!" Alex przyznał jej rację.

„Poza tym metoda wejścia i straty strażników, wszystko wskazuje na to, że była to robota The Klaww Gaang!" Dodała na koniec.

„Klaww Gaang?" Sly zakwestionował unosząc brew do Alex.

„To pewnie ta banda ukradła części Clockwerk!" Alex przyznał też mając podejrzenia.

„Eeeh ... Posterunkowa Neyla, pozwoliłam ci, na to tylko jako przysługa dla Contessa ... Naprawdę nie potrzebuje pomocy, zwłaszcza jak mój brat tu jest!" Carmelita westchneła zmęczona odwracając się do niej.

„Neyla?" Alex odparł słysząc imię tej dziewczyny. „To piękne imię dla takiego tygryska jak pani!"

„Uh ... Alex chyba zaczyna romans!" Sly rzekł sobie psychicznie pod wrażeniem. Neyla nie mogła pomóc czerwieniąc się.

„Dziekuję, panie Winchester!" Odpowiedziała na komplement. Carmelita przewróciła oczami.

„Słuchaj, mnie uważnie, ja nie potrzebuje pomocy i koniec!" Inspector Fox rzekła dalej trzymając się swojego. „Poza tym, nie zezwalam na flirty z moim bratem, nawet jak jest złodziejem."

„Hey... ja tutaj stoje!" Alex woła z drugiej strony.

„Zamknij się, Alex!" Carmelita ucisza go.

„Oh ... myśle, że może tak. Spójrz na fakty, a przynajmniej twój brat jak na zdrajce jest całkiem miły!" Neyla powiedziała.

„Fakty? Sly Cooper i Winchester zdrajca są tutaj! Złapałam ich na goracym uczynku, nie radzę ci jednak mieszać się w moje życie osobiste!" Carmelita powiedziała stanowczo.

Alex i Sly oglądali to wszystko.

„Myśle, że powinniśmy skorzystać z okazji!" Sly zaproponował.

„Nie będę się kłócił, podczas gdy one są zajęte!" Alex zgodził się przesuwając się dyskretnie z nim w tym czasie do schodów obok dwóch policjantek.

„Mówię tylko, że istnieją inni przestepcy na tym świecie, więc ..." Neyla powiedziała, ale została przerwana, kiedy za nią Alex i Sly biegli na góre po schodach.

„ Sly Cooper ... Winchester ... Za nimi!" Carmelita krzykneła goniąc ich. Sly i Alex spływali ile sił w nogach, mając za sobą Inspector Fox strzelająca do nich i wrzeszcząca kazać im stać.

„Wkurzona jak zawsze!" Alex stwierdził podczas ucieczki.

„To żadna nowość!" Sly dodał. „Wiesz, może sprawdzisz jak bardzo!"

Sly przesłuchiwał.

„Jasne, patrz!" Alex odparł odwracając się tyłem podczas biegu. „Ej, Carmelita!"

„Co znowu?" Vixen krzykneła nie zmniejszając ognia.

„Wiesz, że twoja celność z twoim temperamentem jest kiepska!" Alex drwi sarkastycznie. Inspector Fox osłupiała.

„Waaahhh Yyyyoooouuu!" Wrzasneła wściekła zwiększając wystrzał. Alex szybko zrobił unik, o mało co nie obrywając, Sly tak samo.

„Oh ... ale ona wściekła!" Sly komentuje. Podczas, gdy oni spływali natkneli się po drodze na Murray i Bentley.

„Robi się trochę gorąco!" Bentley woła do nich.

„Ty nam to mówisz, za nami goni rozjuszona Inspector Fox, wściekła jak stado szerszeni!" Alex krzyknął.

„Wracajcie obaj do furgonetki, my zajmiemy się Carmelita!" Sly powiedział.

„Dobra!" Murray odparł, zniknął z Bentley za nastepnymi drzwiami. Kiedy obaj zostali sami zahamowali znajdując się na końcu drogi dużego okna. Nad nimi staneła Carmelita celując do nich z Shock Pistols.

„Koniec zabawy, obaj idziecie ze mną!" Rzekła dumna z siebie.

„Ale zapomnisz chyba o tym małym porównaniu z celnością i twoim temperamentem!?" Alex spytał retorycznie.

„Nie, bo ja ci pokaże, co Carmelita Montoya Fox, zrobi z tobą, Alex Winchester, zrobie ci z życia piekło!" Carmelita wrzasneła. Alex widział, że dalej była wściekła.

„Cóż ... to nie będę w tym uczestniczył, Sly, jest twoja!" Alex oznajmił otwierając ekran swojego komputera, gdzie ukazała się uśmiechnięta twarz Aisha. „Aisha, odpalaj!"

„Aisha?" Inspector Fox spytała wątpliwie.

„Dobra!" Aisha odparła, aktywując dopalacze w jego butach.

„Na razie!" Woła na pożegnanie lecąc z powrotem.

„Hey!" Krzykneła za nim.

„Pa!" Sly mówi wybijając się przez okno na taras.

„Niech was obu!" Carmelita krzyczy.

-Alex-

Alex leciał z pełną mocą z rękoma wzdłuż ciała.

„Muszę wydostać się stąd i pomóc Sly!" Mruknął pod nosem, kiedy nagle pewien bicz owiną się wokół jego nóg.

„Ei .. co jest?" Woła, kiedy spada gwałtownie na ziemie.

„Dokąd to, już wychodzisz bez pożegnania!" Spytał się ktoś niedaleko zdejmując bicz z jego nóg.

„Constably Neyla! Jak miło?" Alex odpowiedział szelmowsko turlając się po ziemi na nogi.

„Zależy jak na to spojrzysz, zdrajco, bo chyba nie pójdziesz ze mną po dobroci!" Neyla skomentowała.

„Zaiste, ale pewnie nie jesteś taka mocna bez swojego bicza!" Wskazał w odpowiedzi.

„Jeśli ty tak samo bez swoich ostrzy!" Dodała czując, że chce ją sprawdzić w walce.

„Oh ... spostrzegawczy kotek!" Alex zauważył, że go rozgryzła.

„Nie mów do mnie kotku!" Neyla sykneła.

„Co się stało? Jeżysz się!" Alex żartuje zrzucając mankiety.

„Ten kot wydrapie ci oczy!" Neyla rzekła rzucając bicz na bok.

„Niech spróbuje!" Alex odparł przyjmując formację tygrysa., Neyla przyjeła forme węża. Alex i Neyla ruszyli na siebie. Alex miał ręce ugięte w łokciach, a Constably Neyla wyprostowane za sobą. Neyla wykazywała swoją dzikość na twarzy, a Alex spokój i opanowanie. Alex zadał pierwszy cios prawym kolanem, Neyla obroniła się łokciem, ona w odpowiedzi chciała uderzyć kantem prawej, Alex zrobił unik lekko chwytając ją za nadgarstek przyciągając ją do siebie celując pięścią od dołu, Neyla wygieła się do tyłu unikając ciosu, aby potem uderzając go pod pachą dwoma palcami uwalniając się, Alex cofnął się do tyłu, Neyla zrobiła kontre próbując uderzyć łokciem, Alex zobaczył to blokując cios pięścią, sam zadał cios drugą, Neyla złapała ją w dłoń wyrywając się, ale on szybko chwycił ją za nadgarstek. Teraz oboje siłowali się próbując zyskać przewagę nad drugim patrząc sobie w oczy. Alex swoimi niebieskimi w zielone, a Neyla zielonymi w niebieskie.

„Przyznaje, Constably Neyla, umiesz dobrze walczyć!" Alex przyznał z usmiechem.

„Dziękuję, Carmelita ostrzegała, że umiesz więcej niż pokazujesz, ale chciałam sama się przekonać jak silny jest zdrajca!" Tygrysica skomentowała.

„Schlebiasz mi!" Alex odparł z dumą. „Ale musisz wiedzieć, że nie jestem łasy na komplementy!"

Alex skończył zaskakując Constably Neyla chwytając jej dłoń w swoją z zaciśniętej pięści spuszczając ramiona w dół. Neyla była w szoku, jak on spojrzał głęboko w jej zielone oczy. Neyla czuła się zmrożona pod jego spokojnym i chłodnym spojrzeniem. A była jeszcze bardziej jego dziwną reakcją rumieniąc się mocno. On pocałował ją w czoło.

„Kiedyś chce poznać historię życia ... twoimi słowami!" Alex rzekł do niej, kiedy spojrzał ponownie w oczy. Neyla nie rozumiała tego, ale Alex ją puścił uciekając znikając w oddali.

\- Sly i Carmelita -

Kiedy Alex opuścił go, Sly widział na dole pojawiające się radiowozy. Z drugiej strony przez okno pojawiła się Carmelita .

„Stój!" Krzykneła celując.

„Zmuś mnie!" Sly żartował zaczynając biec po linie, Carmelita po drugiej stronie strzelała do niego z Shock Pistols. Podczas biegu Sly zobaczył ich Vana jak daje gazu za goniącymi go wozami policyjnymi.

„Zdaje się, że chłopaki też mają kłopoty, a Alex ... sam nie wiem!" Mruknął po analizie sytuacji.

„Stój, Cooper!" Carmelita krzykneła skacząc z neonu na dach. Sly nie zawracał sobie tym głowy, mając własne problemy. Skorzystał z jeszcze z jednej liny nad ziemią by dostać się na kolejny dach. Carmelita wykorzystała obelisk ladując dokładnie przed nim. Sly zahamował robiąc ssslllooowww dokładnie przed nią jak celowała w niego.

„Gem ... Set ... Mecz, Cooper!" Carmelita powiedziała, kiedy celowała.

„Dobra, przyznaje, złapałaś mnie, pani Inspector!" Sly przyznał pokonany. „Ale może zrobisz wyjątek i puścisz mnie dzisiaj!"

Proponuje.

„Nie ma takiej opcji!" Carmelita powiedziała, kiedy niespodziewanie.

„Lotnik kryj się!" Zawołał dobrze znany im głos.

„Alex!" Zawołali oboje patrząc na siebie. Spojrzeli, Carmelita odwróciła twarz za siebie, zobaczyli Alex jak surfuje po niebie na swojej nowej desce prosto na nich.

SSSSWWWIIISSSHH

„Wah!" Carmelita woła schylając się przed nim. Sly zauważył pierścień pod jego deską zahaczając o niego laską. Kiedy Alex pochwycił Sly zawrócił. Carmelita zerkneła widząc, że znowu leci.

DDDDIIIIIVVVVEEEE

„Aaah!" Krzykneła padając na ziemie zakrywając głowe. Spojrzała.

„Wooohhhuuu!" Sly zawołał machając do niej, kiedy podpierał się nogami o końcówkę laski podczas lotu.

„Waaahh Yyyooouuu!" Wrzasneła za nimi zeskakując z dachu.

\- Obecna sytuacja -

Sly i Alex lecieli między budynkami, choć to Alex prowadził, a Sly się trzymał pod nim.

WWHHHIIZZZ WWWHHHIIIZZZ

„Całkiem nieźle, ale wiesz, że masz pasażera ... mnie!" Sly zauważył.

„Wiem! Patrz!" Alex odparł wskazując przed nimi vana cofającego się.

„Chłopaki, wskakujcie!" Bentley zawołał ze środka, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi z tyłu.

„Sly, skacz!" Alex woła, kiedy zniżał lot. Sly rozhuśtał ściągając laskę wskakując do środka, Alex wylądował na dachu vana swoją lotnią. Magnesy wbudowane w nią ustabilizowały ją.

„Gaz do dechy, Murray!" Alex woła.

„Trzymać się, chłopaki!" Murray krzyknął ruszając z piskiem opon.

„Nie, czekaj aż wsiąde!" Alex krzyczy trzymając się maski na dachu, kiedy ruszył. Murray nie słuchał, kiedy skręcił gwałtownie. Za nimi coś przebiło się przez drewnianą ściane. Alex odwrócił się widząc Carmelita upadającą na ziemie i unoszącą gniewną twarz.

„ADIOS, Carmelita, Bon Voyage!" Alex machał do niej na pożegnanie. Carmelita walneła pięścią o ziemie.

„COOPER ... WINCHESTER!" Ryczy wściekła za nimi grożąc pieścią.

„Carmelita jak zawsze zła!" Alex rzekł, kiedy otworzył boczne drzwi podczas jazdy, kiedy wskoczył zamykając je.

„Ona naprawdę jest bardzo piękna, kiedy jest zła!" Sly odpowiedział patrząc w boczne lusterko od strony pasażera jak grozi im. Alex usiadł na drugim siedzeniu pasażera tuż za Murray.

„Lepiej nie mów tego jej w twarz, zwłaszcza jak ma w ręku Shock Pistols!" Alex radził.

„Oh... obawy się potwierdziły, ktoś ukradł już te części!" Westchnął załamany.

„A co powiesz o nowym partnerze Carmelita ... Constably Neyla?" Sly spytał chytrze.

„Well ... jest bardzo zwinna, silna, odważna, piękna, ma ładne kształty ...ummm!" Alex powiedział, zanim zorientował się, co powiedział zatykając sobie usta.

„Uh!" Bentley odparł unosząc brew.

„Oh!" Murray dodał.

„Haaa!" Sly dał swój szelmowski uśmiech. Alex widział ich wyraz twarzy.

„Nawet tego nie mówcie ... nie ... ostrzegam ...!" Alex błagał ich.

„Alex ma dziewczyne ... Alex ma dziewczyne ... Alex ma dziewczyne!" Skandowali ku jego irytacji.

„Bardzo śmieszne!" Prychnął sarkastycznie rumieniąc się wściekle. „Darujcie sobie te żarty, ktoś zabrał części Clockwerk przed nami!"

„Racja, ale to co powiedziała, Constably Neyla, o tym Klaww Gaang i częściach jest naszym jedynym tropem!" Sly przyznał zamyślając się.

„Racja, ten dodatek do służb policyjnych pomógł nam, ale odnosze wrażenie, że Carmelita jej nie lubi!" Alex powiedział, kiedy zaczął myśleć o tym, co się stało oraz o nowej partnerce Inspector Fox.

„Jak wrócimy do domu, dowiemy się wszystkiego!" Bentley zasugerował.

„Widać musimy zapomnieć o spokojnej przyszłości, Alex!" Sly stwierdził odwracając się do brata.

„Racja, Sly, jak stare problemy przeszłości nadal nie zostały rozwiązane!" Alex zgodził się z nim.

„Nawet jak będę musiał to też zrobić sam!" Alex dodał psychicznie.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

\- Paryż, Francja, Interpol, godz. 6:45 -

W siedzibie Interpol Carmelita sprawdzała coś na swoim komputerze poprawiając okulary przy tym, kiedy siedziała przy biurku.

„Hm hm uhm!" Mruczała zamyślona porównując to z mapą świata, gdzie Alex i Sly byli oraz z jedną z teczek na biurku, a wokół był ich spory stos. Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i weszła Neyla.

„Najpierw się puka, a potem wchodzi, czekając na zezwolenie!" Carmelita powiedziała surowo, nie przerywając pracy.

„Oh... możesz powiedzieć wprost, że mnie nie lubisz , Carmelita, to wszystko!" Neyla westchneła.

„Po pierwsze , Constably Neyla, dla Ciebie Inspector Fox, a po drugie ... tak , nie lubie cie i cały czas podtrzymuje swoje rację – nie potrzebuje partnera, robie to tylko jako przysługe!" Inspector Fox wyjaśniła odwracając się do niej.

„Serio, czy to dlatego, jak wszyscy gadają na posterunku, że nie bierzesz żadnego partnera, po tym jak twój przybrany brat Alex zdradził i zmienił strony!" Neyla trafiła w sedno.

„Gaduły!? Będę musiała z nimi pogadać!" Carmelita warkneła zażenowana.

„Więc po prostu Cooper namieszał w głowie twojemu bratu, a on był jego bratem od samego początku, to dosyć ironiczne!" Neyla stwierdziła z ciekawości.

„To nie tak, Alex i Sly Cooper byli braćmi już dawno temu, tak jak ich przodkowie Winchester i Cooper, jak zawarli pradawne przymierze braterstwa!" Carmelita wyjaśniła dokładnie zanurzając się we wspomnieniach. „Mój ojciec, Charles Fox, przyjaźnił się z ojcem Alex, Jonathan Winchester, po tym, co mu się przytrafiło, mój ojciec obiecał zając się jego synem, początkowo uważałam Alex za osobnika, który był jak każdy przestępca z oczu prawa, póki ... nie poznałam, że jest bardzo wyjątkowym i wrażliwym człowiekiem jak na przedstawiciela jego gatunku, oboje dogadywaliśmy się niemal doskonale, choć mieliśmy różne spojrzenie na świat ... byliśmy ze sobą bardzo związani, że nawet ..."

Mówiła coraz bardziej otwarcie, kiedy nagle się opamiętała.

„Dlaczego ja ci to mówię, mówiłam nie mieszaj się w moje prywatne życie!" Carmelita grzmi na Neyla, która dalej patrzyła pełna ciekawości.

„Cóż, widać, Alex zawsze lepiej czuł się jako osoba nie związana żadnymi ograniczeniami, kiedy chciał, gdzieś wejść lub coś zrobić nawet wbrew procedurą, wiesz, ciągnie takich do ich prawdziwej natury!" Neyla przyznała.

„To nie tak ... nie ważne, bez względu na wszystko, dla mnie Alex zawsze będzie moim bratem, nawet jak jest przestępcą!" Inspector Fox rzekła stanowczo. „I przestań o niego wypytywać!"

„O co chodzi? Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosna!?" Neyla spytała chytrze.

„Nie jestem zazdrosna, Constably Neyla, zabraniam ci zbliżać się do mojego brata, ani pytać się o niego, to rozkaz i koniec dyskusji!" Carmelita wrzasneła wstając z krzesła.

„Eee ... przepraszam!" Powiedział nagle głos od drzwi.

„COOO!?" Inspector Fox krzykneła w kierunku drzwi. Widząc pewną małą łasicę stojącą za rogiem drzwi, wychylając się niepewnie.

„Winthorp!? Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że to ty!" Carmelita przeprosiła widząc go. Winthorp Łasica wyszedł zza rogu wchodząc do gabinetu.

„W porządku, przysyła mnie Inspector Barkley, domaga się przybycia!" Powiedział czując się jeszcze trochę niepewnie.

„Dobra, powiedz, że już idę!" Inspector Fox odpowiedziała odwracając się do biurka ściągając okulary.

„Tylko, że domaga się przybycia Ciebie, pani Inspector oraz Constably Neyla!" Winthorp poprawił. Carmelita zacisnełą zęby, słysząc to. Odetchneła kilka razy próbując się uspokoić.

„W porządku, idziemy, Constably Neyla!" Carmelita rzekła wychodząc z gabinetu.

„Jak każesz ... pani Inspector!" Neyla odpowiedziała z małym sarkazmem. Winthorp stał przez chwile przed oknem, kiedy one wychodził mając ręce za plecami. Tak naprawdę uchylił lekko okno pozostawiając wąską szpare, a potem wyszedł zamykając drzwi.

SSSSWWWWWIIINNNGG!

Po sekundzie wychyliła się głowa Alex zwisając głową w dół za oknem. Jego długie ciemne blond włosy upięte w duży kucyk pod kapeluszem zwisały w dół.

„Świetnie, nie ma ich, dzięki, Winthorp, zawsze mogę na Ciebie liczyć!" Alex stwierdził trzymając się jedną ręką gzymsu, a drugą otwierał uchylone okno. Potem wskoczył na parapet.

„Carmelita, jest trochę za surowa dla niej, odnoszę wrażenie, że nie chce jej tutaj, a zwłaszcza przy niej!" Stwierdził, kiedy wszedł do środka. „Dobra, ja skupie się na tym po co przyszedłem! Aisha!"

Zdecydował otwierając ekran komputera w lewej rękawicy wołając ją. Aisha pojawiła się na ekranie.

„Czekam w gotowości!" Odpowiedziała.

„Dobra, wypuść żuczka i ściągnij to, po co przyszliśmy, ja zrobie zdjęcia w dokumentach!" Alex wydał polecenia. Aisha aktywowała bok po lewej stronie rękawicy wypuszczając mały chip komputerowy wyglądający jak mały żuk, który wyleciał stamtąd lądując na biurku. Podpełz do łącza na pendrive odwracając się tyłem podłaczając się. Kiedy schował nóżki zaczeła migać mała czerwona lampa na nim aktywując komputer i ściągając różne pliki w tym czasie małym aparatem wbudowanym w monogl na prawym oku cykał zdjęcia tych informacji, których szukał, nawet zrobił dzięki niemu skan pełnej formy schematu Clockwerk na ścianie tworząc jego trójwymiarowy obraz.

„Dobra, prawie skończone! Aisha, jak ci idzie?" Alex ogłosił, pyta ją.

„Zostało jeszcze pół minuty!" Aisha oznajmiła pokazując czas 30 sekund.

„Dobrze, jak najszybciej ..." Alex zaczął, kiedy usłyszał pewne zbliżające się głosy.

„Co za upokorzenie! Po to mnie wzywa, abym pracowała z tobą, czy tego chce czy nie! Teraz wiem, czemu Alex go czasami nie znosił!?" Usłyszał głos Carmelita.

„Miał aż takie z nim paskudne nastawienie!" Neyla stwierdziła.

„Mówiłam, żebyś nie pytała oto!" Inspector Fox oznajmiła. Alex spojrzał na czas zostało tylko 12 sekund.

TUP!

Dziesięć sekund!

TUP!

Dziewięć sekund!

TUP!

Osiem!

TUP!

Siedem!

Były coraz bliżej patrząc na drzwi!

Pięć!

TUP!

Czuł jak kropla potu spływa mu z czoła.

Trzy!

TUP!

DWA!

Dłoń Carmelita chwytała za klamka.

Jeden!

Klamka się poruszyła.

Zero!

Drzwi otworzyły się, Carmelita i Neyla weszły od razu na wejściu poczuły zimno pochodzące z otwartego okna.

„Co jest, przecież nie zostawiłam otwartego okna!" Carmelita rzekła podchodząc do okna wychylając się przez niego. Rozejrzała się w obie strony, gdyby spojrzała w górę zauważyła Alex trzymającego się kurczowo muru niczym Spider – Man. Po chwili cofneła się zamykając okno.

„Eh Hufff!" Alex odetchnął z ulgą ocierając pot z czoła. Dopiero teraz zorientował, że miał się trzymać zjeżdżając.

SCROOP!

SCROOP!

SCROOP!

SCROOP!

Alex próbował się utrzymać, ale nie mógł, więc darował sobie spadając.

„Wwwwaaaaahhhhh!/ Tttthhhhrrrruuummm!" Wrzasnął spadając wprost do otwartego kubła na śmiecu.

„Czasami nienawidzę tej roboty!" Echo jego głosu odbiło się wewnątrz kubła.

\- Kryjówka -

Sly, Bentley, i Murray byli wewnątrz zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Murray podnosił ciężary, Bentley coś robił na komputerze, a Sly czytał Thievius Raccoonus, kiedy Alex wszedł do środka.

„No i jak poszło?" Spytał na powitanie nie przerywając czytania.

„Lepiej nie pytaj!" Alex powiedział, brzmiał jakby miał ciężki dzień. Murray, kiedy podnosił sztangę coś poczuł.

„Sniff – sniff ... Hey, co to za smród?" Zapytał mając ją nad głową.

„To zdaje się ja!" Alex odpowiedział. Chłopaki spojrzeli krzywiac się widząc stan Alex. Był pokryty cały jakąś breją, ościami ryb czy skórką od banana. Nie pachniał fiołkami.

„O rany, Alex, ale cuchniesz! Co się stało?" Bentley spytał zatykając sobie nos i usta.

„Sa takie dni, Bentley, że żałuje braku czegoś z natury!" Stwierdził podchodząc do niego. „Tu masz wszystko, co zebrałem, Aisha, ci pomoże!"

Powiedział kładąc na biurku pendrive i swoją rękawice z komputerem.

„Dobra, dzięki!" Odparł krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia, kiedy wziął je podłaczając do laptopa.

„Było aż tak źle?" Sly spytał.

„Nawet gorzej niż myślisz!" Alex odpowiedział. „Wezmę prysznic, a potem się zdrzemnę! Obudźcie mnie, jak Bentley coś odkryje!"

„Dobra!" Sly odparł, kiedy Alex poszedł do łazienki.

\- Kryjówka, godz. 11:30 -

Alex spał mocno w łóżku pochrapując lekko, kiedy ktoś szturchnął go lekko w głowe.

„Zzzz... Huh... Co ... Sly!" Rzekł zaspanym wzrokiem widząc Sly nad sobą.

„I co lepiej już czujesz?" Sly zapytał siadając na brzegu łóżka.

„Spoko, mam się lepiej niż rano!" Alex przeciągnął się siadając na łóżku.

„Powiedziałeś Radzie o tym, co się stało?" Sly zapytał.

„Nie, nie chciałem, żeby znowu słyszeli, że nasz stary koszmar ... raczej jego części znikneły, jedynie Morfeusz o tym wie, ale obiecał nic nie mówić!" Odpowiedział wstając mając na sobie piżame męską.

„To zrozumiałe, ale nie obawiasz się, że w końcu dowiedzą się prawdy!" Sly stwierdził.

„Być może, dlatego my musimy zająć się tym jak najszybciej, bo inaczej ten ktoś jak zbierze wszystkie części i je złoży będą dopiero kłopoty!" Alex oznajmił podciągając spodnie.

„Hm... Rzeczywiście, Bentley już coś odkrył z Aisha!" Sly wstał też na nogi.

„Dobra, więc przekonajmy się, co znalazł?" Alex powiedział idąc ze Sly obok.

\- Kryjówka, godz. 12:25 -

Bentley pracował intensywnie na klawiaturze, Aisha wyświetlała pliki przedstawiające dobrze znaną jaszczurkę Alex.

„Dimitri Lousteau, dlaczego to mnie nie dziwi!" Alex rzekł nie kryjąc zaskoczenia.

„Znasz go?" Bentley spytał, nie przerywając pracy.

„Dwa lata temu, kiedy jeszcze pracowałem w Interpol, poznałem go na jednym przyjęciu z Carmelita, wtedy ty, Sly i Murray ukradliście The Venus De Whalo, przyznam się szczerze, że ta rzeźba przyprawiała mnie o rostrój żołądka, zupełnie jak pewna świnia, która uczepiła się mnie jak rzep psiego ogona!" Alex opowiedział.

„Tak, była też według mnie paskudna, ale wtedy oznajmiłeś, że mnie chcesz zatłuc!" Sly wskazał też swój punkt widzenia.

„Dobra, to było dawno temu, ale jak wiem dobrze jest znanym koneserem sztuki i handlarzem w wielu kręgach artystycznych i wysokiej klasy, ale też takich z ciemnego zaułka!" Alex kontynuował. „ Niestety tak do końca nie było na początku!"

„Chyba wiemy dlaczego!?" Bentley powiedział pisząc na klawiaturze. Ukazały się akta poświęcone jego przeszłości.

„Tak, Dimitr był kiedyś młodym obiecującym się artystą na studiach, wkładał wiele zapału i pasji w swoją ciężką pracę, aby rozwijać własny styl wizjonera, ale ..." Alex zaczął, ale zawiesił się na chwile.

„Nie został zbyt dobrze oceniony przez krytyków świata sztuki!" Sly stwierdził.

„Niestety, jak to oni ujeli ... nie przypadł im do gustu jego dość kontrowersyjne podejście!" Alex dokończył. „Jak to artysta ... poczuł się głęboko zraniony ... przyznam się, że żal mi go za to, co się stało?"

„I to pewnie posuneło go do wejścia na drogę przestępstwa!" Bentley stwierdził analizując wszystko, nie przerywając pracy.

„Dokładnie!" Alex kiwnął głową. „Jako część swojej zemsty zaczął niszczyć znane arcydzieła uważając je jako nieprzyjemne smaku jego stylu!"

„Później otworzył z nieznanych funduszy Nocny Klub taneczny, który akurat dobrze znamy!" Alex powiedział rozsuwając zasłony za nimi ukazując pewien kolorowo rozświetlony budynek z którego dochodziła muzyka typu DISCO.

„Według akt przyciąga młode dzieciaki szukające wrażeń, a jego goryle są dosyć przerażający i wyglądają na niebezpiecznych!" Bentley pokazał zdjęcia ukazujące jakiegoś guźcca w garniturze. Był mocno umięśniony, ale jego oczy były krwistoczerwone i wyglądał na takiego od którego lepiej trzymać się z daleka.

„Przypomina złą wersje Hulk!" Alex ocenił.

„Ale Hulk był cały zielony i umiał w pewien sposób kontrolować swoją agresywną i destrukcyjną nature!" Murray bronił zielonego olbrzyma trzymając jeden z komiksów o nim.

„Tu masz rację, Murray, a ostatnio z tego miejsca zaczeły wypływać dziwne sytuację o pewnej substacji o działaniach jak narkotyk, nazywa się Illegal Spice." Alex pokazał na wzór chemiczny substancji.

„Jednak jest spożywana jako produkt kulinarny jak to pokazuje, ale jak zje się ją za dużo produkuje niepohamowaną wściekłość, która wpływa na nastrój, umysł i zmysły oraz taka osoba jest bardzo podatna na sugestie jak podczas seansu hipnozy!" Bentley wyjaśnił.

„Staje się niczym rozjuszona niepowstrzymana dzika bestia bez hamulców!" Sly komentuje.

„Tak, to jest bardzo niebezpieczne, ale Dimitr wydaje się ją tylko rozprowadzać jako dealer, skąd ona dokładnie pochodzi , tego nie wiadomo, ale prawdopodobnie jedna z części Clockwerk mogą gdzieś być czyli pióra z ogona. Te najłatwiej przeszmuglować do Paryża i założe się o połowe pieniędzy, że te jego fundusze na prowadzenie tego Klubu ma jakiś związek z nimi." Alex zasugerował fakty.

„W sumie to tak może być, ale czy ta cała Przyprawa ma jakieś działanie na Ciebie, Alex!" Murray drapał się po głowie. Alex, Sly i Bentley zamrugali oczami, a potem spojrzeli na siebie.

„Murray może mieć rację, nie było dotąd żadnej zmianki o tym jak to świństwo wpływa na mój gatunek!" Alex stwierdził.

„Ale chyba nie będziemy tego sprawdzać?" Bentley spytał.

„Nie, skupimy się na odszukaniu piór, przyprawą zajmiemy się później!" Alex zasugerował.

„To postanowione, wieczorem rozpoczynamy rekonesans!" Sly zgodził się.

"Właśnie, ale najpierw zrobie zakupy z pewnością czeka nas długa i mozolna robota!" Alex zdecydował idąc do wyjścia.

„Z naszej całej paczki, tylko ty znasz się na gotowaniu, bracie!" Sly komentuje żartem. Alex zatrzymał się odwracając się twarzą z małym uśmiechem. Pierwsy raz w życiu jako jedyny umiał coś, co było przydatne.

„Dzięki za komplement, tak samo Carmelita doceniała moje zdolności kulinarne, bo jako jedyny nam gotowałem!" Alex powiedział pełen dumy.

„Może ona za tym tęsknić!" Sly sugerował żartobliwie.

„No, co ty, chyba nie uważasz, że ją spotkam w drodze na zakupy i ją zaproszę razem z Constably Neyla na obiad, to byłoby jak gwóźdź do trumny!" Alex odpowiedział sarkastycznie. „Wystarczy, że mamy jednego głodomora, który ciągle dobiera się do lodówki!"

Alex spojrzał kątem oka surowo krzyżując ramiona. Sly i Bentley też odwrócili niezadowolony wzrok. Murray stał przed otwartą lodówką trzymając jakieś lody, owoce czy inne specjały w ręku uśmiechając się niewinnie.

„Hehehe ... wybaczcie, trochę zgłodniałem!" Powiedział nerwowo.

„Ty ciągle jesteś głodny, zobaczymy, co zrobisz jak wymyśle dobre ćwiczenia na pozbycie się tych kalorii!" Alex proponował przebiegle.

„Czekam z ochotą, stary, Murray jest gotów na solidny trening!" Murray woła szczęśliwy. Alex zaśmiał się dumnie. Uwielbiał jak Murray entuzjastycznie podchodził do tego.

\- Paryż, Francja, godz. 13:15 -

Alex właśnie wychodził ze spożywczego nosząc torby z zakupami.

„Problem polega na tym, że jeśli Murray nie opanuje swojego łakomstwa będę musiał założyć blokade na lodówkę!" Alex stwierdził, kiedy na moment wychylił się zza papierowych torb. „Albo może po prostu założe jakiś alarm na niego, to już coś?!"

Dodał, kiedy szedł.

„Trzeba było wziąć motor, bo przez to nie wiem dokąd idę!" Przyznał idąc ostrożnie. Szedł ulicą, kiedy wpadł na kogoś. Alex upadlł na plecy, a jego zakupy wypadły z torb. Jajka się stłukły, a słoiki potłukły.

„Au... co do ..." Alex jęknął obolały chwytając za głowe.

„O, przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, gdzie idę!" powiedziała osoba, która brzmiała kobieco znajomo.

„W porządku, chyba wziąłem trochę za dużo ...!" Alex odpowiedział unosząc wzrok, ale zatkało go, kiedy zobaczył na kogo wpadł. Nad nim stały Constably Neyla z Carmelita stojącą obok.

„Constably Neyla ... Carmelita?" Krzyknął zaskoczony wstając na nogi.

„Alex!" Wołały widząc go. Inspector Fox zbliżyła wzrok do niego, a nie był to wzrok powitalny, tylko ... raczej groźny. Alex cofnął się trochę od niej.

„Eehehehe ... jak leci?" Powiedział nerwowo. Carmelita zmrużyła na niego swoje brązowe oczy.

„Eee ... cóż ... z chęcią bym został i pogadał, ale pora na mnie!" Rzekł zabierając szybko ocalałe zakupy próbując odejść na drugą strone ulicy, ale Carmelita zagroziła mu drogę nogą. Wciąż patrzyła na niego surowo. Constably Neyla stała tuż obok niego bacznie obserwując jego reakcję swoimi zielonymi oczami.

„Alex..." Carmelita wymówiła jego imię bez emocji. On rozglądał się próbując znaleźć jakieś wyjście.

„O, patrzcie Inspector Barkley!" Wskazał szybko palcem na drugą strone ulicy. Constably Neyla spojrzała tam, ale nikogo nie zobaczyła. Odwróciła się ponownie widząc Alex jak próbuje dać nogę, ale Carmelita trzymała go za kołnierz kurtki, nie dając mu uciec.

„Alex, uspokój się!" Carmelita prosiła trzymając go. Alex zatrzymał się patrząc na nią.

SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE!

Cała trójka usłyszała dziwny dźwięk spojrzali w dół widząc jak Alex trzęsą się kolana. Neyla nie mogła pomóc śmiejąc się cicho.

„Carmelita, puszczaj moją kurtkę, wiesz jak bardzo ją lubię!" Alex rzekł stanowczo wyrywając ją, kiedy trzymał w jednej ręce zakupy.

„Czemu nagle tak ostro?" Carmelita spytała.

„Ty mi powiedz, bo twój wzrok mówi wyraźnie, że chce mnie zapuszkować, a sama wiesz!" Alex wskazał.

„Wcale nie!" Carmelita broniła się.

„Carmelita, myślisz, że urodziłem się wczoraj, znam cię nie od dziś!" Alex powiedział odkładając na chwile zakupy.

„No, dobra, trochę!" Przyznała.

„Widzisz, a jednak!" Alex oznajmił patrząc na nią. „Pewnie też dalej jesteś zła za tam to, co było w Kairze!"

„Hey... nie łącze spraw zawodowych z osobistymi!" Carmelita broni się.

„Twierdzę, że jest inaczej!" Constably Neyla powiedziała.

„Constably Neyla, nie wtrącaj się!" Inspector Fox rozkazała.

„Carmelita, daj spokój, ona stara się jak może, więc powinnaś dawać przykład jako starszy rangą!" Alex bronił ją.

„Mówi to były porucznik Interpol, a teraz złodziej wysokiej klasy!" Carmelita burkneła.

„Wysokiej klasy!? Alex uniósł brew zaintrygowany. Neyla chichocze. Carmelita palmed w twarz.

„A teraz wybaczcie, idę do domu!" Alex rzekł zabierając zakupy odchodząc. Carmelita spojrzała na Constably Neyla kiwając głową w jego kierunku. Alex szedł przed siebie, ale stanął w miejscu, kiedy odniósł wrażenie, że ktoś chyba idzie za nim. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami idąc ponownie, ale po paru krokach znowu przystanął. Spojrzał prawym okiem za siebie unosząc brew. Podniósł prawą nogę opuszczając ją, ale tak naprawdę zatrzymał ją tuż nad ziemią słysząc tupot dwóch par butów.

„AHA!" Woła odwracając się widząc Carmelita i Neyla za nim. Obie dziewczyny podskoczył jego reakcją.

„ I co? Rolę się odwróciły, co!?" Rzekł patrząc na nie surowo, kiedy stały przyparte do muru, dosłownie.

„Spryciarz, nie ma co!" Neyla powiedziała opierając się plecami o mur.

„Wiem!" Carmelita odparła. Alex patrzył w oczy to jednej to drugiej charcząc niebezpiecznie. Obie kobiety nie wiedziały, co chodzi mu po głowie. Ludzie znani byli jako najbardziej nieprzewydywalny gatunek, ale to dotyczyło niektórych osobników. Jednym z nich był Alex. Uniósł dwa złączone palce zbliżając je do nich, a potem uderzył je lekko w czoła.

„Ouch ... Au!" Jękneły po kolei, kiedy dostały.

„A to za co?" Carmelita spytała pocierając czoło. Neyla też czuła ból, ale z boku tuż obok jej klejnotu.

„To za wścibstwo, myślałaś pewnie, że doprowadze was do kryjówki, gdzie jest Cooper Gaang, co!?" Alex stwierdził uśmiechając się przebiegle. Carmelita zesztywniała.

„Iiii... Domyśliłeś się?" Wypaliła zaskoczona. Neyla kopara opadła. Słyszała, że jest bardzo spostrzegawczy, ale to ... jest równe z przebiegłością.

„Ten facet naprawdę jest ... niesamowity! Czuję, że to będzie trudniejsze niż myślałam?" Neyla stwierdziła psychicznie.

„Oczywiście, Vixen, znam twoje sztuczki na wylot, ale nie mam szans z twoją intuicją!" Alex przyznał drapiąc delikatnie Carmelita pod brodą. Inspector Fox czerwieni się.

„To, że jestem złodziejem, nie znaczy, że muszę ciągle z nimi być!" Alex powiedział. Tak naprawdę to było kłamstwo i prawda jednocześnie. Carmelita uniosła brew dziwnie podejrzliwa.

„Słuchaj, Carmelita, odnoszę wrażenie, że tęsknisz trochę za mną!" Alex stwierdził bez emocji.

„Wcale nie!" Carmelita odwróciła wzrok.

„No, wiesz, teraz to mnie zraniłaś, a chciałem zaprosić ciebie i Constably Neyla na dobry obiad wraz z moimi sublokatorami, z którymi mieszkam!" Alex rzekł.

„Sama nie wiem, tak z przestępcą i to w dodatku na służbie!" Inspector Fox zastanowiła się poważnie spuszczając wzrok.

RUMBLE!

Oboje usłyszeli dziwny odgłos spoglądając na Constably Neyla, która czerwieniła się trzymając za żołądek.

„Mnie wystarczy taka odpowiedź!" Alex stwierdził uśmiechając się do kobiety tygrys, ona zakryła się swoim hidżabu zakłopotana.

„Czy on ze mną flirtuje?" Spytała samą siebie.

„Dobra, wygrałeś, ale nie licz, że to zmieni coś między nami!" Carmelita zdecydowała wskazując ważny aspekt tego, że może i byli bratem i siostrą, ale nie znaczyło to, że ona nie zamknie go.

„Zrozumiałem aluzję!" Alex odparł. „Tylko muszę powiadomić chłopaków, że będziemy mieli gości, ale nie mówcie, że jesteście z policji, bo zaczną coś podejrzewać! Carmelita, weź zdejmij ten naszyjnik z odznaką."

„Mam ją zdjąć, chyba żartujesz!?" Carmelita sprzewiła się, chwytając za odznake na obroży.

„Carmelita!" Alex rzekł surowo kładąc ręce na biodrach.

„No, dobrze!" Inspector Fox odparła sucho. Zdjeła odznake z szyi i schowała do kieszeni spodni.

„Zadowolony ... OH!" Vixen odpowiedziała, ale była zaskoczona, kiedy Alex ją objął.

„Brak mi niektórych takich momentów!" Alex przyznał szczerze. Carmelita początkowo była zakłopotana, ale po chwili rozluźniła się obejmując go. Neyla patrzyła na te scene z pełnym zaintrygowaniem. Kiedy w jej lewym oku pojawiło się coś nietypowego – mała łza. Otarła ją szybko, żeby jej nie zauważyli. Alex jak skończył poprowadził dziewczyny za sobą, a tak naprawdę prowadził je do ich kryjówki. Parę jednak kroków Alex stanął w miejscu.

„Zaczekajcie tutaj, a ja powiadomie chłopaków, że będziemy mieli gości!" Powiedział nosząc zakupy do wejścia. „Jak tylko z nimi pogadam, przyjdę po was!"

„Dobra!" Carmelita odpowiedziała. Alex wszedł do środka.

„On umie gotować?" Neyla spytała w szoku.

„To jedna z jego wielu umiejętności, które doskonale ukrywa. Nawet dla mnie jest czasem jedną wielką zagadką, ale nie słyszałaś tego ode mnie, rozumiesz!" Inspector Fox rzekła stanowczo. Neyla kiwneła głową.

\- Kryjówka -

Sly i chłopaki przygotowywali się do kolejnej akcji, kiedy Alex wszedł szybko do środka opierając się zdyszany o drzwi.

„Alex, zdyszałeś się na tych zakupach!" Sly żartował.

„Nie pora na żarty, Sly, na zewnątrz czeka Carmelita z Constably Neyla!?" Alex wypalił.

„Co ... przyprowadziłeś je tutaj!" Bentley zawołał przerażony.

„Nie pora teraz na kłótnie, Bentley, szybko przebrać się!" Alex przypomniał, każąc się im przebrać. Chłopacy nie marudzili otwierając skrzynie z rekwizytami.

\- Na zewnątrz -

Carmelita stala tupiąc nogą mając skrzyżowane ramiona opierając o ściane. Była zniecierpliwona, głodna i podejrzliwa. Constably Neyla stała obok spokojna.

„Mam jakieś niedobre przeczucia!" Inspector Fox przyznała.

„A może z głodu nie możesz zebrać myśli, Alex widać wykazuje ..." Neyla zaczeła, ale ...

„Constably Neyla, od kiedy to zaczełaś mówić do Winchester po imieniu, nie zapominaj, że jest poszukiwanym przestępcą!" Carmelita wskazała.

„Nawet jak jest twoim bratem!" Neyla stwierdziła.

„Eee ... tak ... też!" Inspector Fox odparła, choć za nią ktoś stał.

„No, wiesz!" Alex rzekł za nią.

„Aaaah!" Vixen podskoczyła przerażona. „Alex, nie podkradaj się tak za mnie!"

Krzykneła trzymając się za serce. Neyla lekko chichotała tą sytuacją.

„Wybacz , przepraszam , czyżby serduszko miało ci wysiąść?!" Alex spytał niewinnie z czarnym humorem. Neyla ryczała ze śmiechu, widząc jak Carmelita zaciska zęby.

„Bardzo zabawne!" Carmelita odpowiedziała zażenowana i zła odwracając twarz obrażona krzyżując ramiona.

„Eee ... hehehe!" Alex patrzył na nią głupkowato przypominając sobie coś.

„Co mi się tak dziwnie przyglądasz?" Spytała, kiedy zauważyła, że gapi się na nią.

„Ehehe ... nic, tylko teraz wiem, że jesteś naprawdę ładna, kiedy się złościsz!" Alex przyznał niewinnie. Carmelita nie wytrzymała.

„Wiedziałam, takie stwierdzenie mógł wymyślić, tylko Cooper, a ty musiałeś je powtórzyć, zwłaszcza jak obaj doprowadzacie mnie do szału!" Wrzasneła na całe gardło, Alex trząsł się cały.

„W – well now ... spokojnie, sis, ... ja ... tego ... nie mówiłem tego serio!" Alex tłumaczył się ze strachu. Wtedy drzwi otwierają się.

„Alex, co to za wrzaski? Wiesz przecież, że muszę się wyspać po tej nocnej zmianie w fabryce!" Ziewnął przeciągając pewien fioletowy hipopotam w szortach i podkoszulku sportowym. Tak naprawdę to był Murray.

„Wybacz, Jason , kłóciłem się z siostrą, Carmelita i jej koleżanką Neyla!" Alex powiedział przepraszająco. Neyla zmrużyła lekko oczy na niego.

„Dobra, rozumiem ... Yawn ... dzień dobry!" Powiedział Murray – Jason przeciągając się, ale patrząc na dziewczyny przywitał się wchodząc do środka.

„To był Jason, pracuje na nocną zmiane w fabryce ryb!" Alex wskazał za nim zapraszając gestem do środka. Carmelita i Neyla zrozumiały. Wewnątrz było to małe mieszkanie, które było jak widać w miare uporządkowane, ale przytulne. Za biurkiem siedział Bentley mając na sobie strój studenta informatyki 5 roku, miał nawet na lewej piersi naszewkę Oxford oraz ciemne włosy uczesane na bok, choć jego okulary nie zmieniły się, co do tego?

„Alex, nie mówiłeś, że będziemy mieli gości!" Rzekł poprawiając okulary, kiedy on wszedł z Carmelita i Neyla.

„Tak, wiem, siostra złożyła mi niespodziewaną wizyte z koleżanką z pracy!" Wyjaśnił. Jego żółwi przyjaciel wrócił do czytania jakiegoś podręcznika o układach scalonych, a bok na biurku zaczęty o programowaniu.

„To Archimedes, ale wołamy go Archip, jest studentem informatyki, jak widzieliście naszewkę ukończył też Oxford, lecz postanowił jeszcze wziąć jeden kierunek za granicą!" Alex szepnał, aby koledze nie przeszkadzać. „Jest zawsze bardzo skupiony na czytaniu, dlatego mu staramy się nie przeszkadzać, choć czasami chrapanie Jason ... ( wskazał na kanape, gdzie spał Murray) ... bywa uciążliwe!"

„Powiedz lepiej to o naszym rockman, który zawsze puszcza muzyke za głośno, podczas gdy ja staram się skupić!" Archip wskazał unosząc brew, wychylając się zza książki. Właśnie w tym momencie wszedł pewien szaro – czarny szop w zielonym stroju rockman mając słuchawki w uszach i część futra postawionych na żel.

„Mam swój styl i rytm ... ja żyje rock, a on żyje we mnie ... masz doła posłuchaj ze mną rock!" Sly nieźle swingował. Alex podobało się, że wie jak dobrze wczuć się w rolę.

„Dobrze, dobrze, wystarczy, Alan, nie rób tego!" Alex kazał mu.

„Buddy, prosiłem, żebyś nie nazywał mnie moim imieniem, jestem Dj Rock, pamiętaj!" Sly – Alan ... znaczy Dj Rock wskazał gestykulując w swoim rockowym stylu. Wtedy zauważył Carmelita i Neyla.

„Lepiej powiedz, kim są te dziewczyny, to chyba nie są twoje kobiety!" Żartował rockowo. Alex wyskoczyła żyła za to. Carmelita i Neyla spojrzały na siebie kątem oka. Odniosły wrażenie, że Alex jakoś starał się utrzymać jako jedyny zdrowy rozsądek w tym domu wariatów.

„Nie, to jest moja przybrana siostra, Carmelita Fox, a to jej koleżanka Neyla ... yyyy!" Alex przedstawił, ale przy Constably Neyla zaciął się. Nigdy nie poznał jej nazwiska.

„Indonia!" Odpowiedziała. Alex spojrzał na nią.

„HUH!?" Alex woła zaskoczony.

„Nazywam się Neyla Indonia!" Przedstawiła się pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem.

„Tak, dziękuję!" Alex powiedział.

„To jest ostatni mój współlokator, Alan, ale woli jak go się nazywa Dj Rock!" Przedstawił ostatniego. „Straszny z niego maniak rockowy, bo jako jedyny nie pracuje, choć wiele razy miał pracę w sklepach muzycznych, ale zawsze tracił czas na słuchanie muzy, a nie na handlu!"

„Hey ... to nie moja wina, muza jest dobra!" Dj bronił się.

„Przymknij się!" Alex kazał mu.

„Słuchajcie, spotkałem moją siostre, kiedy wracałem z zakupów, więc zjedzą z nami, razem z jej koleżanką! Więc proszę, nie róbcie mi wstydu!" Alex poprosił surowy tonem. „Jason, postaraj się nie spać!"

„Yawn ... dobra, dobra, już wstaje, wstaje!" Murray – Jason ziewnął.

„Dj, tylko bez żadnych podrywów dzisiaj!" Alex warknął na brata, nie chciał, aby Carmelita coś podejrzewała.

„Relax, kit, kiedy Dj słucha muzy, podrywy idą na drugi plan!" Sly – Dj zapewnił. Alex wziął zakupy ze stołu chcąc zabrać je do kuchni i przygotować obiad.

„Eee ... Alex, może pomóc ci w tym!" Neyla zawołała nagle. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, nawet Carmelita, która była raczej zła. Alex czuł, że kroi się coś niedobrego, więc wtrącił się.

„Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny!" Zgodził się. Neyla szybko poszła z nim do kuchnii.

„Trudno pogodzić się, że rodzeństwo, nawet to przybrane, dorasta, co!?" Sly – Dj stwierdził.

„Ja tak w ogóle nie myśle!" Carmelita rzekła sucho. W kuchnii Alex sprawdzał zawartość gotujących się garnków. Neyla raczej nie miała takich dobry momentów, kiedy starała się utrzymać nóż w ręku, ale jej ręce drżały mocno.

„Spokojnie, tak tylko się skaleczysz, musisz być delikatna!" Alex radził troskliwie, kiedy chwycił jej dłoń z nożem. Neyla zaczerwieniła się, kiedy chwycił jej dłoń.

„Nigdy tego nie robiłam!" Przyznała zawstydzona.

„Chcesz to ci pokaże, po prostu rób to zgodnie z ruchami nadgarstka!" Alex poinstruował, kierując jej dłońmi jak swoimi krojąc z nią warzywa. Neyla czuła jak jego dłonie są ciepłe i bardzo czułe delektując się nimi odwracając twarz spotykając się z jego niebieskimi oczami, Alex patrzył w głąb tych pięknych zielonych oczu zatracając się w nich. Oboje patrzyli na siebie czując dziwne uczucia, o których nie mieli pojęcia. Kiedy Alex podciągnął lekko nos.

„O nie, zupa się przypala!" Krzyknął odwracając się gwałtownie. Neyla westchneła, choć zastanawiała się, co to było? Co przed chwilą czuła?

\- Kryjówka, godz. 15: 25 -

Obiad przeszedł bez już żadnych przykrych kulinarnych niespodzianek, choć Alex musiał się innym tłumaczyć, że stracił na chwile głowe, podczas gotowania. Carmelita była szczęśliwa specjałami, które przygotował Alex mając zadowoloną minę. Neyla była najszczęśliwsza, nigdy nie jadła czegoś tak pysznego, więc prosiła nawet o jakieś małe dokładki. Alex był też szczęśliwy, bo w końcu mógł czymś zadowolić nową znajomą. Teraz stał na zewnątrz z Carmelita i Constably Neyla.

„Przyznaje, Alex, było pyszne!" Carmelita powiedziała szczęśliwa, teraz miała na szyi swoją odznake.

„Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie!" Alex rzekł dumnie z rękoma za plecami. „Widzę też, że Constably Neyla ma uśmiech od ucha do ucha!"

Neyla różowieją policzki uśmiechając się. Carmelita przewraca oczami.

„Tylko mam nadzieję, że nie przybiore na wadzę!" Constably Neyla jękneła zmartwiona.

„Skąd z taką figurą, nawet ja bym nie zauważył, masz idealną!" Alex powiedział komplement. Neyla zasłoniła się swoim hidżabu zawstydzona.

„Alex, przestań, zachowujesz się jak Cooper!" Carmelita rzekła.

DDDOOOONNNGGGGG!

Alex wpadł w ciężką depresję, że nad nim była ciemna zasłona.

„Ja ... zachowuje się jak Cooper!" Rzekł mając zaciemniony wzrok. „Naprawdę mnie teraz zdołowałaś!"

Carmelita i Neyla czuły się nerwowe tą jego nagłą depresją.

„Wiesz, tym razem przegiełaś, Carmelita!" Neyla stwierdziła uśmiechając głupkowato.

„Sama to zauważyłam!" Carmelita odpowiedziała drapiąc się z tyłu głowy. „Wybacz, Alex, trochę przesadziłam!"

„W porządku, ale ja nie jestem taki jak mój brat, on ma to w genach, a ja to, co innego, jestem zwykłym facetem!" Alex powiedział wracając do normy. „Choć tego nie mówiłem, pierwsza linia mojej rodziny nigdy nie koegzystowała z osobami innego gatunku!"

Dziewczyną kopary opadły.

„Nigdy?" Carmelita spytała zaskoczona.

„Nigdy ... inni ludzie i moi krewni tak, ale moja rodzina to, co innego!" Alex rozlożył ręce.

„Rozumiem, przepraszam jeszcze raz, że tak cię oceniłam!" Inspector Fox przeprosiła.

„Relax, kto wiedział?" Alex stwierdził.

„W porządku, ale chce, żebyś pamiętał o jednej rzeczy, Alex?" Carmelita spoważniała.

„A mianowicie?" Spytał unosząc brew. Inspector Fox chwyciła go za kołnierz przybliżając do siebie.

„Jeżeli przyłapie cię z Cooper, choć w pobliżu klubu Dimitri, potraktuje cię jak pospolitego przestępcę i dopiero będziesz żałował!" Zagroziła patrząc mu w oczy, szarpiąc za kołnierz.

„Spokojnie, nawet się tam nie wybieramy!" Alex zapewnia przerażony. Inspector Fox puściła go odchodząc.

„Wooouuu, ale ona wkurzona!" Alex drży patrząc za nią.

„Ma powody, nie dość, że te części Clockwerk zostały skradzione, to jeszcze mamy problem z tą Spicy Illegal!" Constably Neyla stwierdziła.

„Stanowi aż taki problem!" Alex uniósł brew.

„Tak, było już dużo incydentów z udziałem młodych, więc dlatego jest taka zła!" Neyla przyznała.

„Constably Neyla!" Głos Carmelita niósł się z oddali.

„Już idę!" Krzykneła w odpowiedzi.

„Tak, więc to pożegnanie!" Alex stwierdził po chwili.

„Być może, ale za pewne jeszcze się spotkamy i to wcześniej niż sądzisz, wtedy chciałabym sprawdzić ciebie i Cooper!" Constably Neyla rzekła skrycie. Alex spojrzał za nią zaskoczony, kiedy odchodziła. Jednak za nim dotknął drzwi spojrzał jeszcze raz, a jego uwagę przykuły jej zgrabne biodra kołyszące się rytmicznie za nią wraz z długimi pięknymi nogami z kołyszącym się za nią długim kocim ogonem.

„Naprawdę jest wręcz idealna!" Przyznał psychicznie, kiedy wszedł do Kryjówki. Za drzwiami odetchnął z ulgą.

„Mało brakowało!" Sly stwierdził zdejmując okulary rockman.

„Tak, ale ona i Constably Neyla nie wiedzą, że mamy zamiar poszukać, tylko części, a one niech zajmują się tym świństwem!" Alex powiedział.

„Jednak nastepnym razem jak dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, przygotujmy się dużo wcześniej jako alternatywe!" Bentley zasugerował pozbywając się peruki.

„Dobra myśl, ale jest z tego jeden dobry plus!" Alex przyznał.

„A mianowicie?" Sly dopytywał się.

„Mogłem na spokojnie pobyć z Carmelita, a ty mogłeś z nią pogadać, drugiej takiej okazji nie będziesz miał!?" Alex wskazał.

„ A ty z Constably Neyla w kuchnii ... sam na sam!" Sly chytrze unosi brew. Alex odwrócił twarz pogwizdując niewinnie.

„Hm ... może też spróbuje to samo z nią!" Sly zamyślił się. Alex nadstawił uszu.

„Czy to wyzwanie, Cooper?" Alex spytał podejrzliwie.

„Uznajmy, że możemy spróbować swoich sił w małej rywalizacji do względów Constably Neyla – kto pierwszy jej to zaproponuje, ten wygrywa niezależnie od sytuacji, Winchester!" Sly proponuje.

„Zgoda!" Alex zgodził się. Obaj uścisneli ręce na zgodę.

\- NightClub Dimitr, godz: 23: 45 -

Alex i Sly wyszli z kryjówki w nocy wspinając się na dach.

„Więc mówisz, że jak nas przyłapie w pobliżu klubu, potraktuje ciebie jak pospolitego przestępce i dopiero będziesz żałował!" Sly stwierdził, kiedy wszedł pierwszy na dach kryjówki. Rzut beretem od nich był „Złoty Paw!", Nightclub Dimitr.

„Tak, ale najpierw będzie musiała nas złapać!" Alex powiedział.

„To jasne!?" Sly skomentował. Obaj chłopacy śmiali się, kiedy nadeszło połączenie od Betnley w ich lornetkomach.

„ I tell ya Bentley, it's going to be a real pleasure robbing this Nightclub." Sly przyznał, kiedy Betnley się pojawił.

„Sly, tylko bez falstartów!" Alex ostrzegł.

„I share your enthusiasm, but before we hit the inside we'll need to do a little reconnaissance work." Bentley uspokoił jego entuzjazm, mówiąc, że przyda się wpierw mały rekonesans okolicy.

„What do you have in mind?" Sly spytał.

„ I' ve installed this special antenna on the safe house to help with our first job – hacking into Dimitri's sattelite array." Bentley wyjaśnił, co powinni najpierw zrobić.

„Sprytne, Bentley, ale chyba nie zamierzasz mu odciąć transmisji z meczu, to było by nie fair!" Alex rzekł sarkazmem. Sly parsknął, a Betnley zmrużył oczy.

„To ma na celu, Alex, zebrania informacji z jego bazy danych, o jego systemie bezpieczeństwa, rozkładzie rozmieszczenia ochrony lub miejscu, gdzie ma pióra i po co mu one?" Bentley naburmuszył się.

„Tak, tak, wiem, ale chce wiedzieć, co ja i Sly mamy zrobić, aby je ściągnąć do ciebie?" Alex spytał, chcąc znać prawdziwy sens.

„ The coordinates for the job start beacon have been uplouded to your binocucom. Make your way to this position, and I' ll give you a full briefing on our objective." Bentley wyjaśnił.

„Dobra, teraz rozumiem!" Alex odpowiedział.

„Yes, we are on the way!" Sly potwierdził. Bentley wyłączył się.

„Wolałbym, żebyśmy zakłócili mu odbiór transmisji sportowych, jeśli w ogóle lubi oglądać sport!?" Sly myślał po drodze.

„Tak, skupmy się lepiej na tym, czego szukamy!" Alex przypomniał za nim. Obaj korzystali z dachu, kiedy Alex zatrzymał się na sekundę robiąc screech niedaleko Sekwana.

„Co jest?" Sly spytał, kiedy też stanął. Alex uciszył go wskazując palcem na żabe w portowym stroju z metalowymi rękawicami na rękach, który rozmawiał z rzecznym szczurem w pasiaste koszulce oraz czerwonym berecie, kiedy obracał czarną pałkę w łapach.

„Mówię ci, ta robota jest mało opłacalna, Dimitr za mało nam płaci tą lewą forsą!" Żaba stwierdziła.

„Tak, zwłaszcza, że zalewamy ją teraz na szerszą skale w całym Paryżu, po tym jak sprowadził to, co ma, produkcja idzie znacznie szybciej, chyba pogadamy z nim o podwyżce!?" Szczur przyznał mu rację, dodając też od siebie.

„Dobra myśl, na razie wracajmy do roboty, nie lubi pan Disco jak impreza stoi, jak on dziwnie gada!" Żaba zgodziła się, przypominając powrót do roboty. Obaj odeszli w różne strony. Chłopaki słuchali tego wszystkiego bardzo uważnie.

„Lewa forsa?" Alex spytał.

„A to, co sprowadził by zwiększyć produkcję, żeby rozszerzyć po całym Paryżu?" Sly skomentował.

„Cokolwiek Dimitr robi, jest bardzo nie w porządku!" Alex stwierdził ze skakując na dół, a Sly za nim. Dobiegli do pewnych schodów prowadzących na dół, właśnie w tym momeńcie zadzwonił Bentley.

„Sly, Alex, I need you to hack into Dimitri's communication array so that we'll have access to his database." Bentley oznajmił im.

„How are we supposed to do that?" Alex spytał.

„To start, you'll need to get to the top of that tower. Then reposition the satellite dish to point at my safe house antenna!" Bentley wyjaśnia pokazując wieże ciśnień na której była zamontowana antena komunikacyjna. „Musicie nastawić wszystkie trzy z nich, tak abym mógł się bez przeszkód włamać!"

„Dobra!" Sly odparł rozumiejąc.

„Bentley, podsłuchaliśmy grupę podejrzanych typów, którzy przyznali, że Dimitr płaci im jakąś lewą forsą, a teraz produkuje ją czymś, co sprowadził, aby rozprowadzać po całym Paryżu i nie tylko!" Alex przedstawił zyskane informacje.

„Hm... to bardzo interesujące, ale mamy tylko podejrzenia, jeśli uda mi się potwierdzić z tego, co pozyskamy, możemy mieć większą pewność!" Bentley rzekł zaciekawiony, po tym co usłyszał.

„Daj mi koordynaty do drugiej satelity, Sly zajmie się pierwszą, spotkamy się przy ostatniej!" Alex zdecydował.

„Ok, zrobisz jak uważasz!" Bentley odparł wyłaczając się.

„Dobra, Sly, ja ruszam do następnej!" Alex oznajmił.

„Nie ma sprawy!" Sly zgodził się. Alex i Sly rozdzielili. Szop zaczął się wspinać na wieże podchodząc do satelitty.

„Dobra, Sly, skasuj poprzednie, a potem wprowadźć nasze koordynaty!" Bentley poinstruował. Sly nacisnął najpierw zielony, potem czerwony, a następnie ponownie zielony. Satelitta ustawił się dokładnie na współrzędne nawiązując połączenie.

„Ok, Bentley, zrobione!" Sly zakomunikował.

\- Alex -

Alex kierował się po dachach szybkim tempem, choć widząc szczura patrolującego dach, na którym był musiał się schować po drugiej stronie okna. Szczur zrobił szybki obchód stając niedaleko niego czujnie się rozglądając. Alex sięgnął do kieszonki kurtki wyjmując metalową gwiazdkę rzucając nią na drugą strone. Dźwięk wybijanego szkła zwrócił uwage szczura, chcąc to sprawdzić. Winchester wykorzystał to ponawiając bieg. Przeskoczył na drugą strone zmierzając prosto do małego motelu przy sekwanie, gdzie znajdowała się kolejna satelita. Nie zauważył, że z dachu motelu ktoś go obserwuje. Alex dobiegł do niej.

„Bentley, jestem na miejscu!" Alex powiedział do słuchawki w uchu.

„Dobra, rób swoje i wracaj!" Głos żółwia dobiegł z drugiej strony. Alex ustawił antenne, która skierowała się, gdzie chciał.

„W porządku, wracam!" Alex zdecydował idąc z powrotem.

WWWHHHHIIIPPP!

Nagle koniec bicza owinął się wokół jego szyi!

„Choke ... choke ... uah!" Alex zaskoczony tym, starał się uwolnić walcząc o oddech, kiedy ten ktoś przyciągnał go do siebie zwalając z nóg.

„Spokojnie, Winchester, nie musisz aż tak upadać przede mną!" Powiedział głos tuż nad nim.

Alex spojrzał widząc parę zielonych oczu.

„YOU!" Rzekł rozpoznając ich właściciela.

\- Sly -

Szop właśnie skończył ustawić ostatnią antenę, wtedy dane zaczeły się ściągać, a on raczej rozglądał się za bratem, kiedy zadzwonił Bentley.

„Nice work, Sly ... I'm downloading from Dimitri's mainframe as we speak!" Bentley potwierdził wykonanie roboty z lornetkomu.

„Wiadomo, ale nie widzę nigdzie Alex, miał tu pojawić się, kiedy skończy!" Sly oznajmił.

„To niemożliwe, czyżby coś się stało?" Bentley spytał z niepokojem.

„Nie ma obawy, melduje się!" Alex odpowiedział pojawiając się w miejscu Sly.

„Alex, gdzie byłeś?" Żółw spytał, kiedy go zobaczył.

„Sorry, wypadł mi komunikator, musiałem zejść, aby go poszukać i o mało co, nie wpadłem w łapy ochrony!" Alex wyjaśnił szybko. Tak naprawdę Alex skłamał, nie mówiąc kogo spotkał.

„Nastepnym razem uważaj!" Bentley przestrzegł. „Dobra, słuchajcie teraz obaj!?"

Zaczął od początku.

„All in a night's work. So, where do we go from here?" Sly skomentował, kiedy dowiedział się, że Alex nic nie jest.

„Your next job is to break into the Nightclub and take some reconnaissance photos of the Clockwerk Tail Feathers." Bentley wyjaśnia następny etap.

„To get inside you'll have to sneak through on old wine cellar beneath town." Wskazał im miejsce, jak mogą dostać się do środka niepostrzeżenie.

„Ok, I'll head out for the cellar!" Sly rozumie.

„Czekam na miejscu!" Alex potwierdził. Sly przyszedł na miejsce widząc Alex czekającego na niego.

„Co tak długo, wino już zdąrzyło dojrzeć!?" Alex spytał sarkastycznie.

„Dobre, ale od komentarzy jestem tutaj ja!" Sly przyznał, że było dobre, ale od takich rzeczy był on.

„Czasami jak mam wene to wykorzystuje okazję!" Alex skomentował, kiedy schodzili na dół.

\- Stara piwnica na wino, godz. 00:10 po północy -

Alex i Sly wślizgneli się do środka widząc Murray wewnątrz. W oddali była grupa szczurów strażników.

„Good to see you little buddy! I guess the way through the wine cellar is guarded be those rats. Bentley thought you might like some help clearing 'em out." Murray ucieszył się na ich widok, pokazując, że przed nimi byli strażnicy szczury blokujące dalszą droge.

„Widać, że szczury zalęgły się w piwnicy, trzeba te pajace eksmitować stąd!" Alex stwierdził unosząc brew uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

„Sounds like fun. You, Alex and me, back and back ..." Sly skomentował, czując, że czeka ich niezła rozróba.

„Totally! Outnumbered ... fighting impossible odds ... it's perfect!" Murray cieszy się, że będzie bójka uderzając pięścią.

„Tak, a z pewnością zaraz wyjdą kolejne, więc nie będziemy się nudzić!" Alex przełamał palce w obu dłoniach.

„Alrigth, pals, let 's get to it." Sly odparł uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Ruszyli.

„Ej ... gryzonie!" Alex woła do nich, zyskując ich uwagę. „Jesteśmy Eksterminatorami, czas się wyprowadzić!"

„Zobaczymy, człowieku!" Krzyknął jeden z nich atakując go. Alex złapał jego łapę, kiedy chciał go zdzielić pałką, a potem rzucił go twarzą o podłogę.

„Mama nie nauczyła cię dobrych manier!" Alex skomentował, kiedy odchodził od niego.

„Oto Murray!" Krzyknął Murray uderzając pięściami w nich, że latali do tyłu z bólem. Sly uderzał w nich swoją laską.

POW! AAARRGHH! FACE! AUUU!

Szczury obrywały ciężkie baty od nich. Jeden z nich chciał uciec, ale Alex trzymał go za ogon.

„Doskonale, zaraz zrobimy z wami porządek, a teraz hop!" Alex rzekł obracając nim nad głową rzucając nim na koniec.

THUMP! Szczur uderzył o stos beczek z winem niszczac je.

TWEET TWEET TWEET! Leżał teraz na ziemi z gwiazdkami nad głową znokautowany. Wszystkie szczury były nieprzytomne.

„Uwielbiam, kiedy przeciwnik rozumie wszystko!" Alex skomentował poważnie.

„Wait, Sly, Alex ... let me lower those bars for ya." Murray powiedział, kiedy starał się podnieść blok od kraty prowadzący na drugą strone.

„Nie martw się, nie spieszy się nam!" Sly komentuje opierając się o laske sprawdzając paznokcie, a Alex deliberował.

„Uuuaaahh!" Murray stęknął, kiedy skończył. „Looks like you're on your own from here."

„Ah, we used to it. Thanks for the help." Sly odparł wdzięcznie.

„Anytime partners!" Murray przytakuje.

„Sly, podsadze cię!" Alex proponuje kucając łącząc dłonie tak, że Sly wspiął się na drugą strone, a on pomógł Alex laską. Obaj ruszyli omijając po drodzę ściany z czujnikami laserowymi, przemykając się nawet nad nimi pod stołami. Kiedy jednak doszli do rogu szybko przycisneli się do ściany, po drugiej stronie był jeden z tych wściekłych goryli patrolujący teren.

„Jasny gwint, jego nie chciałem tutaj spotkać!" Alex przyznał szeptem przerażony.

„Ani ja, ale musimy obok niego przejść!" Sly powiedział, znikając pod stołem. Alex poszedł za nim. To samo zrobili z drugim strażnikiem, aż przeszli do szybu wentylacyjnego.

UH OH!" Szepneli, kiedy zobaczyli kolejnego pilnującego drzwi.

„Co teraz?" Alex spytał.

„Chłopaki, odkryłem pewną rzecz o tych strażnikach, Dimitr faszeruje ich tą substncją, żeby zwiększyć ich skuteczność!" Bentley odezwał się do nich.

„ To z pewnością nie są zbyt bystrzy, więc nie zauważą, co ich trafiło?" Alex stwierdził. „Sly?"

Wskazał bratu iść przodem. Sly ostrożnie podszedł do guźca zwalając go z nóg, a potem przeżucił przez plecy. Guziec padł nieprzytomny.

„A ja sądziłem, że będą znacznie groźniejsi!" Sly przyznał.

„Tam jest kolejny, ja go wezmę!" Alex zdecydował się podkradając się do ostatniego. Ale ten zdążył odwrócić widząc Alex parsknął wściekły wypuszczając trochę pary z nozdrzy.

„Rany, ale ci źle z oczu patrzy!" Alex stwierdził niewzruszony, kiedy znienacka walnął go między oczy ciosem karate. Guziec poleciał do tyłu mając mroczki pod oczami.

„Alex, nic ci nie jest?" Sly spytał.

„Nic, ale jego łeb jest twardszy niż sądziłem!" Alex odpowiedział machając obolałą rękę. „Zróbmy, co trzeba i wynośmy się stąd!"

Doszli do rogu, ale szybko się cofneli wychylając się ukradkiem.

Trututu Trututu Trututu Trututu!

Po holu maszerowało kilka szczurów rzecznych, a inni stali pod ścianami.

„10 szczurów, co najmniej wewnątrz niż w piwnicy!" Sly policzył.

„To znaczy, że jestesmy blisko, ale nie przejdziemy obok nich! Sly, co powiesz na małe combo Cooper - Winchester?" Alex stwierdził, pytając go na koniec.

„Czytasz w moich myślach!" Sly odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Szczury nic nie wiedziały o nich, póki nie uslyszeli gwizdu.

„Huh?" Zawołali zaskoczeni. Alex i Sly stali plecami do siebie mając spuszczony wzrok.

„Jak leci, panowie?" Alex spytał unosząc wzrok.

„Liczyć możemy na darmowy wstęp?" Sly spytał również sarkazmem.

„Aaaah!" Wrzasneły wściekłe na nich.

„Chyba jednak nie!" Sly stwierdził.

„No to trzeba to zrobić tradycyjnie!" Alex przyznał rozkładając ręcę.

FACE! Alex uderza jednego pięścią w twarz.

THWACK! Sly zdziela innego w głowe laską.

KICK! Alex zdziela dwóch innych z półobrotu.

DUMP! Sly kolejnego zwala z nóg.

THUMP! Alex zderza dwóch kolejnych głowami ze sobą.

Po kilku minutach cała banda szczurów leżała na jednej kupce znokautowana, a Sly i Alex stali dumnie na nich ponownie plecami do siebie.

„Jak zawsze wychodzimy obronną ręką z tego!" Sly przyznaje.

„To już nasza praca!" Alex stwierdza. „Chodź!"

Dodał zeskakując ze szczurów. Zauważyli na scenie jakiś szyb wentylacyjny.

„Bentley, znaleźliśmy jakiś szyb wentylacyjny, nie wiemy, dokąd prowadzi?" Alex skontaktował się z ich mózgiem, kiedy usunął pokrywe.

„Aha, jak pokazują te plany, które ściągnąłem, ten szyb prowadzi prosto do tajnego pomieszczenia, gdzieś pod teatrem, sprawdźcie to!" Bentley odpowiedział.

„Dobra, idę przodem!" Alex stwierdził.

„Ok, ja za tobą!" Sly zgodził się, kiedy Alex zaczął się czołgać naprzód. Obaj nie wiedzieli jak długo się czołgali, ale ostatecznie wyszli w jakimś podziemnym magazynie.

„W dziesiątkę, tutaj jest tajna baza operacyjna Dimitri!" Bentley stwierdził przez komunikator.

„W rzeczy samej, a oto i on, nasz gospodarz, niewiele się zmienił!" Alex przynał rozpoznając znajomą jaszczurkę, która pląsałą w swoim tanecznym rytmem wokół wielkiej maszyny drukarskiej.

„Nie tylko, teraz wiemy, co on robi za lewą forsą, on drukuje fałszywe pieniądze!" Sly komentuje wskazując na maszyne drukarską.

„Dobra, róbcie mu zdjęcie, a także tego generatora do jego maszyny oraz tych matryc do pieniędzy!" Bentley zakomunikował.

„Ok!" Alex wyjął lornetkom przybliżając zoom do Dimitr. „No dalej, stary przyjacielu, pokaż swoją jaszczurzą gębe!"

Dimitr odwrócił się idealnie, że Alex cyknął mu profil.

„Brawo, to idealny profil naszego fałszerza!" Benley przyznał, kiedy otrzymał zdjęcie jaszczura.

„Teraz zrobie generatora!" Alex zdecydował przybliżając zoom na generator cykając.

„Doskonale, ten generator zasila cały ten system!" Bentley pochwalił.

„Czekaj, czekaj, Alex, zerknij na te matryce, chyba to nasza zguba!" Sly wskazał patrząc przez urządzenie. Alex zrobił jak kazał przeżywając szok.

„To są pióra ogonowe Clockwerk! Ten skubaniec wykorzystu je jako matryce, aby drukować sobie pieniądze!" Alex stwierdził wściekły robiąc zdjęcie.

„Gdybym tego nie zobaczył, tobym nie uwierzył!" Bentley przyznaje również. „Dobra robota, chłopaki, wracajcie szybko, musimy obmyślić nowy plan."

„Wracamy po starych śladach!" Sly komentuje.

„A mamy jakiś inny wybór?" Alex pyta się go. Obaj rozkładają ręce kierując się do szybu.

\- Kryjówka, jakiś czas później -

Nie wiadomo jak chłopaką szybko i bezpiecznie udało wrócić do kryjówki, teraz siedzieli patrząc na ekran. Bentley wyjaśniał wszystko, co pokazywał projektor.

„Więc ustaliłem, że to stary model przypominający wersje pierwszą nowoczesnej drukarki!" Bentley zaczął wyjaśniać pokazując całą drukarnie i maszynerię. „Odkryłem, że zajmuje dokładnie sam środek tego klubu tutaj i tutaj! Również, że pod stopami strażników!"

Narysował oznaczenia, gdzie dokładnie powinien się znajdować.

„To jasne! Dimitr nie chciał, aby była gdzieś na widoku, ale gdzie jest wejście do niej?" Alex przyznaje zamyślony oglądając wszystko.

„Wiemy, na pewno też, że ją zabezpieczył jakimś kodem dostępu, który tylko on zna!" Bentley kontunuował. „W tym celu musimy tego się dowiedzieć, ale wpierw musimy założyć podsłuch w jego gabinecie, wewnątrz klubu i poznać jego plany!"

„Alex i Sly musicie się tam dostać, aby zamienić jego prywatną pamiątkę z Paryża na wasz wizerunek z pąmiątek!" Żółwik pokazywał jak to będzie wyglądać.

„Oh .. jesteśmy już atrakcją turystyczną Paryża na pamiątkach!" Sly stwierdził x uśmiechem opierając się o oparcie ramionami.

„To nie będzie takie zabawne jak Interpol nas złapie w końcu, a wtedy całą operację szlag trafi!" Alex stwierdził, że sporo muszą ryzykować i natrudzić się, aby odzyskać części Clockwerk oraz powstrzymać plany Dimitr.

„Dokładnie, a jak tylko pozyskamy cały kod, wtedy trzeba pójść za Dimitr, aby doprowadził nas do miejsca, gdzie jest wejście do jego kryjówki!?" Bentley pokazał kilka slajdów z Dimitr.

„Główny jednak problem pozostaje jak odzyskamy pióra i zatrzymamy ten proceder, potrzebujemy więcej informacji!" Bentley zakończył swój wykład pokazując drukarnie oraz oznaczył pióra jako ich główny cel. „Chłopaki, przygotujmy się do operacji „ Odzyskanie własności Clockwerk!"

„Nazwa nawet trafiona!" Alex uniósł brew na koniec.


End file.
